Feminim
by tinkeurbxlle
Summary: Jongin berperan banyak dalam nilai ujian akhir Sehun, si gadis tomboy yang males pake banget. Well, apa balasan yang akan diminta Jongin pada Sehun untuk membayar semua jerih payah Jongin? / A EXO KaiHun fic! Slight! ChanBaek. Genderswitch!SH&BH. Jonghyun SHINee, Luna f(x). RnR? :3
1. Chapter 1

**Feminim ****ㅡ****Prolog?**

**EXO**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**Warning! Perubahan nama, ****genderswitch**** pula. AAAHH MIANHAE! Typos, alur membosankan.**

_Happy Reading! RnR~!_

ㅡo00oㅡ

**N**amanya Sehun. Gadis tomboy dan berperawakan bak preman. Rambut panjangnya di cat warna ungu kebiruan. Tindikan sudah pasti ada disetiap sudut wajahnya. Seragamnya tidak pernah di setrika. Jarang mengenakan dasi apalagi ikat pinggang.

_Don't judge a book from the cover_. Walaupun penampilannya begitu mengerikan, sebetulnya Sehun anak yang patuh pada peraturan sekolahㅡyah walau sesekali ia sering membolos.

Rambut sepunggungnyaㅡyang hampir tidak pernah ia sisirㅡitu selalu ia ikat asal. Ia tidak pernah suka rambutnya dipegang oleh orang lain. Apalagi sampai melepas kuncirannya. Mungkin gadis berwajah manis itu akan berevolusi menjadi monster. Mengerikan.

Ia memiliki banyak teman. Ia adalah anak yang aktif juga cerita. Hampir semua hal ia sukai. Kecuali satu hal.

_Promnight_.

Sekolah Sehun memang suka mengadakan _promnight_ setelah ujian tengah atau akhir semester. Sehun memang datang. Tapi seringkali tidak mengikuti acara. Ia memilih berada diatap sekolah, memandang bintang-bintang yang memamerkan sinarnya.

Besok adalah hari terakhir ujian. Sehun menghela nafasnya mengingat sosok Jonginㅡteman sekelasnyaㅡyang bersedia memberikan Sehun materi untuk memantapkan persiapan ujiannya. Sehun memang bukan murid yang pintar. Setidaknya, nilai akademiknya belum pernah ada yang merahㅡtidak berlaku untuk materi kalkulus.

Jongin adalah satu-satunya orang yang bersedia menerima suruhan Ahn seonsaengnim untuk membantu Sehun mempersiapkan ujiannya. Jongin benar-benar sabar menghadapi Sehun yang berisik minta ampun. Dan _well_, hasil kerja keras plus kesabaran ekstra Jongin mampu membuat nilai Sehun diatas delapan untuk materi kalkulus dan hampir seratus untuk sastraㅡdua nilai sudah diberitahu. Ajaib.

Jongin tentu saja bangga akan kesuksesannya mengajarkan Sehun yangㅡ_ugh_. Tidak bisa diuraikan dengan kata-kata. Dia banyak mengeluh. Malas. Perut karet. Susah memahami. Dan banyak sekali 'alasan' yang membuat Jongin mau tidak mau menuruti permintaan gadis menyebalkan itu.

Sehun menatap layar ponselnya itu. Jongin mengirimkannya pesan namun ia tidak mengerti maksudnya.

_Hai, Park Sehun. Selamat atas nilai delapan koma dua puluh lima kalkulusmu. Kau harus membayar semua perjuanganku. Kutunggku kau esok di atap sekolah._

_**Kim Jongin on wednesday, June 6th**_

Alisnya bertautan. Ingin sekali ia membalas pesan itu. Namun sayang, pulsanya habis. Itu juga karena Jongin yang memintanya menelepon dirinya hingga tengah malam. Inginnya Sehun minta ganti rugi. Tapi mengingat perjuangan Jongin, ia menganggap itu sebagai bayaran. Tapi, Jongin kok meminta bayaran lagi?

"Jangan bilang aku harus menraktirnya di _Holycow_... Hah.. Selamat tinggal tabungan." Gumam Sehun miris.

Oh, Sehun. Kau tidak tahu apa yang akan Jongin rencanakan untukmu.

to be continuedㅡ.

Ini cocok dibilang Prolog atau chapter satu ya?

Maaf sekali ini genderswitch. Tapi menurutku kalau ini dijadiin fic Yaoi malah jadi aneh. Jadinya kubuat genderswitch aja. Huhu maaf sekali. Kira-kira bakalan ada yang baca nggak?

Kalau responnya bagus, ku update secepat kilat. Tapi kalau reviewnya nggak sampai delapan, aku mungkin ngecancel atau mungkin ttp update tp bakalan lamaaa sekali.

Okaylah kalau begetoh, mind to review?

_**May 10th, 2014**_

_**tjoy suyanq**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Feminim ****ㅡ****2**

**EXO**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**Warning! Perubahan nama, ****genderswitch**** pula. AAAHH MIANHAE! Typos, alur membosankan.**

_Happy Reading! RnR~!_

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun merapihkan semua peralatan ujiannya dengan tergesa dan langsung keluar ruangan. Rasanya bahagia bak disurga setelah terbebas dari ujian ujian tidak jelas itu. Ia melompat-lompat kecil. Menghirup udara dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan kasar. Lega.

Baru saja ia ingin melangkahkan kakinya menuju kantin, ia teringat bahwa ia harus mentraktir Jongin di holycowㅡmenurut prediksinya. Bibirnya mengerucut malas. Tanpa menggerutu lebih banyak lagi, kakinya bergerak menuju atap sekolah. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Jongin yang sudah duduk disana. Tangannya memegang novel. Sedangkan matanya fokus terhadap bacaannya.

"Jongin." Ujar Sehun pelan. Jongin melirik dan segera menutup novelnya. Ia melepasnya kacamatanya dan meletakkannya disaku kemejanya.

"Hai cewek. Lepas dong anting-antingan dihidungmu. Jelek tau." Jongin menarik lengan Sehun untuk berjongkok. Tangan kekarnya mengambil tindikan yang ada di hidung Sehun. Sehun memutarkan matanya malas. Jongin selalu begitu.

"Jadi apa maksudmu menyuruhku kesini?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin menyuruh Sehun duduk disebelahnya.

"Ingin memberi tahu tentang bayaran untukku. Dan ini catatan tagihanku. Aku harap kau bisa melunaskannya sebelum promnight. Aku pulang duluan Sehun. Oh iya, selamat ya, sudah melalui ujian dengan sukses. Sampai jumpa!"

Jongin berdiri dan menepuk kepala Sehun. Hal membuat Sehun ingin marah. Jongin menyentuh rambut Sehun. Rasanya Sehun ingin berteriak, tapi kertas dari Jongin menyita sebagian besar perhatiannya.

Jari lentiknya mulai membuka lipatan kertas itu dan mulai membaca tulisan rapih Jongin.

"OH MY GOD! DASAR KIM JONGIN PESEK! HITAM! MENYEBALKAN! AHH!" Geram Sehun sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

_**List bayaran untuk Jongin dari Sehun**_

_1\. Melepas semua tindikan yang ada diwajahmu_

_2\. Merapihkan rambutmu_

_3\. Menjadi lebih feminim_

_4\. Harus masuk minimal lima belas besar di kelas_

_5\. Mengenakan gaun, heels, dan yang paling penting adalah menggerai rambut saat _promnight_ nanti_

_Oh iya, jadilah pasanganku di _promnight_. Tidak ada penolakan._

_P.s: semua bayaran itu harus selesai sebelum promnight. Terkecuali nomor empat._

_**Kim Jongin**_

"Ini bahkan lebih menyiksa daripada menguras tabunganku untuk makan di _Holycow_... Ah! Jongin!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun memukul-mukul pintu apartemen Jongin dengan tidak berperi kemanusiaan. Apa-apaan manusia hitam itu? Seenaknya saja memberikan tagihan dengan hal-hal yang tidak ingin terjadi. Memuakkan.

"HEY KIM JONGIN BUKA PINTUNYA!"

Cklek.

Mata Jongin membelalak takut sekaligus kaget mendapatkan death glare menyeramkan dari gadis yang ada didepan pintunya.

"Apa kau? Mengganggu saja!"

"Hey! Tagihanmu itu sangat-sangat menyebalkan! Aku tidak mungkin melakukannya dalam waktu satu hari! Lagipula apa ini?! Hah? Pakai heels? Yang benar saja!" Omel Sehun sambil menyodorkan kertas putih itu tepat dimuka Jongin. Jongin terkekeh pelan. Sudah ia duga, gadis berkulit putih itu akan memprotes.

"Semua yang ada disitu tidak sesulit mengajarkanmu materi kalkulus." Ujar Jongin yang membuat Sehun terdiam.

"Aku akan membantumu melunaskan tagihanmu itu." Kata Jongin lagi. Sehun menggeleng tidak setuju.

"Tidak. Terima kasih. Aku bisa menyelesaikannya sendiri."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana dengan adikmu itu?"

Sehun terdiam. Kenapa harus disangkut pautkan dengan Jimin sih? Jongin benar. Bocah kecil itu pasti akan mengejeknya.

"Baiklah baiklah aku akan membutuhkan bantuanmu."

"Okay. Mau hari ini? Hari ini waktuku luang."

Sehun tampak berfikir. Hari ini hari Kamis sedangkan promnight hari Sabtu. Ia harus memulainya hari ini.

"Baiklah. Tapi antarkan aku pulang dulu. Aku mau mengganti baju plus meminta uang."

"Okay."

Jongin mengambil jaketnya juga kunci motornya dan segera menuju rumah Sehun.

"Pegangan yang erat, nona manis!"

"YAKKK KIM JONGIN PELAN-PELAN!"

**to be continued****ㅡ****.**

Hehehe. Jadi bagaimana lanjutannya ini? Maaf yak pendek lagi. Soalnya kalo nggak dipotong segini gak bikin penasaran :(

HAAA AKU SENANG SEKALII REVIEW YANG MASUK LEBIH DARI YANG AKU PERKIRAKAN :3333

Btw, style Sehun sama Jongin disini kayak style Sandra sama Leon di film/novel 3600 detik. Ada yang udah pernah nonton/baca 3600 detik?

**BIG THANKS FOR**

**yehetmania; Kiyomi Fujoshi; daddykaimommysehun; Wlyn Xlyn; Su Hoo; exxora. seraphine; zoldyk; SehunBubbleTea1294; izz. sweetcity; onlyxiuhan; LKCTJ94; BaixianGurls; askasufa; kahunxo; urikaihun; shinshin99SM; Mr. Jongin albino; Kim XiuXiu Hunnie; YukinaChanS17; teleportbabies**

**Dan para guest yang ada di review :33**

Yaudah kutunggu review selanjutnya dari kalian. Mwah:*

15 May 2014, suyanq


	3. Chapter 3

**Feminim ****ㅡ****3**

**EXO**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**Warning! Perubahan nama, ****genderswitch**** pula. AAAHH MIANHAE! Typos, alur membosankan, humor krispi.**

_Happy Reading! RnR~!_

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun memandang sebal plus geregetan terhadap Jongin yang saat ini bercakap-cakap dengan akrab bersama ibunya. Sehun menyesal menyuruh Jongin tetap diruang tamu. Kalau begini caranya, lebih baik ia suruh Jongin dikamarnya saja. Lalu ia tinggal ganti baju dikamar mandi deh.

"Ibu." Sahut Sehun, memecahkan keakraban antara ibunya dan Jongin.

"Oh, Sehun sudah siap rupanya. Dan... Hm, Sehun. Kau mengerikan." Ujar ibunya, terdengar mengejek. Sehun diam saja, cuek. Masa bodo. Inilah gayanya. Lagipula, gaya premannya ini akan hilang untuk dua hari kedepan.

Sehun duduk disebelah ibunya. "Ibu, boleh aku minta uang? Untuk jaga-jaga saja. Aku bawa uangku sendiri kok." Kata Sehun, membujuk. Yah walaupun wajahnya tidak mendukung.

Ibunya beranjak ke kamarnya. Mungkin mengambil dompetnya. Setelah memastikan ibunya benar-benar pergi, ia segera duduk disebelah kiri Jongin. Tangan kanannya ia rangkul kebahu Jongin. Dan perlahan, menjepit leher Jongin. Ya, begitulah cara Sehun mencekik Jongin.

Jongin bukannya merasa kesakitan, ia malah menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sehun yang membuat Sehun reflek mendorong Jongin dan memukulnya, tanpa ampun. Sakit beneran.

"Hitam! Sialan! Menyebalkan! Ugh! Rasakan ini!" Sehun memukul bahu dan punggung Jongin. Yang dipukul hanya tertawa. Sehun memiliki tempramen yang buruk. Cepat marah, tapi malah jadi lucu.

"Sehunnie? Wah! Sehunnie mau kencan dengan Jongin hyung, heh?"

Sehun mematung dalam posisi-mari-memukul-Jongin. Itu suara adiknya. Park Jimin. Mari kibarkan bendera putih, Sehun.

"Tidak! Dapat darimana kau kata-kata kencan heh?!"

"Aku juga sering kencan _kelesh_." Kata Jimin. Tangannya membenarkan snapback yang bertengger di kepalanya.

"Anak ingusan sok-sokan kencan. Jijik."

Sehun duduk dan melipat tangannya. Sedangkan Jongin terkekeh. Kakak-adik bersaudara itu tidak pernah akur. Ya, akur dalam masalah jalan-jalan doang sih.

"Jimin-ah! Sini!"

Jongin menepuk-nepuk pahanya, menyuruh Jimin duduk dipangkuannya. Jimin dengan senang hati segera menuju Jongin.

"Jadi, hyung mau kencan dengan kucing garong menyeramkan itu?"

Tubuh Jimin melengkung, menghindari cubitan Sehun dipinggangnya. Jongin terkekeh. "Tidak. Hanya memberikan ia sedikit hukuman."

"Hukuman? Kenapa nggak dihukum diranjang saja hyung?"

Jimin meletakkan telunjuknya di sudut bibirnya. Matanya menatap langit-langit. Jongin dan Sehun tadinya mematung, tidak mengerti maksudnya. Secepat mungkin Sehun sadar akan perkataan adiknya tadi. Astaga, adiknya mesum sekali?

"SEMBARANGAN! AWAS KAU PARK JIMIN!"

Sehun bangkit dan mengejar Jimin yang sudah berlari terlebih dahulu. Jongin masih diam mematung. Dia baru ngeh akan perkataan Jimin. Ia tidak menyangka anak SMP sekarang mesumnya tidak jauh beda dengan anak SMA.

_'Ya, aku akan menghukumnya diranjang, nanti setelah ijab qobul.'_ Batin Jongin, ngelantur.

Ibu SehunㅡBaekhyun- datang dan duduk disofa sebrang Jongin. Ibu Sehun duduk sangat sopan dan menawan. Berbeda dengan Sehun yang blangsakan.

"Hah, maafkan Sehun ya, Jongin. Aku sendiri sampai pusing gimana caranya biar mereka nggak berantem, minimal sehari aja. Hah." Desah Ibu Sehun. Jongin terkekeh kecil.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kakakku dan adikku juga sering kayak gitu, kok."

"Ergh! Rasakan ini! Hah! Dapat kata-kata darimanakau?!"

Ibu Sehun dan Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun yang sedang mengomel. Tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menjewer Jimin, sedangkan tangan satunya untuk menekan kuat pipi Jimin hingga bibir adiknya itu maju beberapa senti. Tentu saja omongan Jimin tidak terdengar jelas.

"Sehun-ah, sudahlah lepaskan Jimin. Kau tak kasian dengannya?" Tanya ibunya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Hah." Jawab Sehun cuek, kesal.

Baekhyun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Jari lentiknya mengambil beberapa lembar lima puluh ribu won dan memberikannya pada Sehun, dan Jongin. Sehun sebetulnya terkejut. Hanya saja, ia malas berbicara kali ini. Pikirannya lelah karena perkataan Park-menyebalkan-Jimin yang kurang ajar, blangsakan, dan tidak waras.

"Ibu. Sehun berangkat dulu."

"Ajhumma, Jongin pinjam Sehun dulu ya. Annyeong!"

"Hati-hati Sehun-ah~ Jangan galak dengan Jongin! Dan Jongin! Tolong jaga anak itu dengan baik!"

"Ye! / Iya ajhumma!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Saat ini, Jongin dan Sehun berada disebuah toko baju gaun dan berbagai peralatan pesta lainnya. Jongin tidak terlalu senang sebenarnya, karena Sehun terlihat tidak tertarik sama sekali dengan gaun-gaun yang terpajang indah disana.

"Oh ayolah, Hun. Pilih satu saja, yang paling kau suka."

Sehun memandang gaun-gaun itu. Hampir semua warna gaun disana Sehun suka. Tapi ia tidak suka modelnya. Ada yang rok pendek dan panjang. Ia berfikir jauh sekali. Jika ia mengenakan rok pendek, pasti kalau duduk, mungkin.. Ehm.. Pakaian dalamnya akan terlihat. Tapi kalau rok panjang? Ia akan susah berjalan. Apalagi berlari. _No way_! Lagipula...

Harganya terlalu mahal.

Lebih baik ia membeli sepuluh cheese burger daripada membeli gaun yang mahal dan hanya dikenakan pada waktu-waktu tertentu.

"Aku ingin jeans, kaus biru muda panjang, dan sneakers kuning." Jawab Sehun ngelantur. "Aku juga mau snapback." Katanya. Jongin menepok dahinya. Asli. Mengajak seorang perempuan tomboi ketempat seperti ini benar-benar memalukan. Kalau tahu gini, lebih baik ia belikan saja baju apapun untuk Sehun. Menyebalkan.

"Sehun, serius dikit kek!"

"Baiklah-baiklah. Biarkan aku memilih dulu."

Sehun kembali mengitari gaun-gaun indah itu. Memperhatikan satu-satu diantara gaun-gaun itu. Matanya menangkap satu gaun yang mungkin akan cocok dengannya.

"Jongin, aku mau yang ini."

Senyum Jongin mengembang. Kali ini, Sehun benar-benar memilih gaun?! Peningkatan!

Ia menghampiri tempat Sehun berdiri. Tangannya menunjuk gaun yangㅡ

glek!

Jongin menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ini gaun yang sangat indah. Gaun tanpa lengan dengan warna ungu tua yang sejenis dengan warna dirambut Sehun. Rok yang hanya sebatas lutut plus berenda persis gaun princess sleeping beautyㅡatau yang terkenal dengan sebutan princess Aurora. Oh, jangan lupa pita bunga yang melingkari bagian pinggangnya.

Jongin. Asli. Kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Sehun memiliki selera sebagus ini.

"Baiklah, ayo membicarakannya."

Jongin menggenggam tangan kecil Sehun dan menariknya menuju para desainerㅡsebenarnya karyawan sih, hehe. Membicarakan ukuran dan lain-lain sebagainya.

"Menurut saya, untuk yang berkulit seperti dia bagus mengenakan gaun merah marun." Ujar salah satu karyawan disitu sambil mengambil stok berwarna merahnya. Sehun menggeleng kuat.

"Aku mau yang warna ungu!" Ucapan Sehun terdengar memaksa. Jongin bingung tentu saja. Menurutnya, warna merah juga akan bagus jika dikenakan Sehun. Tapi, Sehun mau warna ungu. Pffh.

Jongin mendecak. Pakai warna apapun juga, Sehun bakal tetap cantik.

"Baiklah, yang warna ungu saja." Kata Jongin final.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun dan Jongin tampak berdebat. Sehun ingin sepatu tanpa hak berwarna silver, sedangkan Jongin memilih heels hitam berhak tak lebih dari lima sentimeter dengan model seperti sepatu boots, berbulu halus seperti bulu ayam.

"Ayolah Jongin, aku tidak ingin keseleo hanya gara-gara pakai sepatu kayak gini!"

"Hey! Hak sepatu ini tidak lebih dari lima senti, idiot! Kau tak akan keseleo!"

Jongin mulai kesal dengan Sehun. Tapi, bagaimanapun ia harus sabar menghadapi orang sejenis Sehun. Demi mendapatkan penampilan feminim Sehun, Jongin harus bersabar dengan kekuatan ekstra. Semangat Jongin!

Sehun menghela nafasnya lelah. Ia tidak terlalu suka sepatu silver bak sepatu balet pilihannya. Tapi ia tak ingin pakai sepatu hak. Sehun berfikir. Ia tidak boleh egois. Lagipula, ini bayarannya untuk Jongin. Jadi, ia harus menurut apa kata Jongin.

"Baiklah aku pilih yang kau pilih, Jongin." Kata Sehun final. Jongin terkejut. Sehun mengalah? Sungguh?

"Sehun, kau marah?" Tanya Jongin, takut. Sehun menggeleng dan tersenyum manis. "Anniya. Kupikir, tak ada salahnya mengenakan sepatu itu. Itung-itung pengalaman pake heels. Hehe." Kata Sehun, setengah jujur. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Sehun sudah berfikir lebih dewasa lagi.

"Chogiyo, tolong berikan aku stok sepatu seperti ini ukuran tiga puluh tujuh."

Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Jongin. Ia merasa begitu mengantuk sekarang. Padahal, mereka baru mendapat dua benda untuk sabtu nanti. Sebegitu cerewetkahnya Sehun hingga waktu mereka habis cuma-cuma?

"Sekarang kemana?" Tanya Sehun. Jongin melirik arlojinya. 16:45. Ya, setidaknya mereka sampai rumah sebelum jam tujuh.

"Ke tempat aksesoris?"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Tidak sesuai harapan. Padahal, Jongin berharap Sehun memilih kalung dan gelang atau bahkan cincin. Mungkin juga nail polish. Atau bando kucing? Bando berbentuk mahkota? Ya minimal jepit rambut berwarna ungu lah ya. Tapi? Sehun malah mengambil banyak ikat rambut dan snapback. Jongin rela-rela saja sih membayarnya. Masalahnya, benda tujuan mereka belum Sehun pilih.

"Park Sehun..." Panggil Jongin sebal.

"Ya? Oh Jongin, lihatlah. Ikat rambut ini keren sekali!"

"Sehun. Aku akan membelikan semua ikat rambut dan snapbackmu itu asalkan kau memilih aksesori rambutmu, idiot."

Sehun terdiam. Ia baru ingat tujuan utamanya. Sehun menghela nafas sekaligus mencibir. Ia mulai mencari benda tujuannya. Inginnya ia pakai jepit rambut saja. Nggak ribet.

"Jongin, bantu aku memilih jepit rambut ini!"

Jongin tersenyum lagi. Sehun tumben ya, nurut?

"Menurutku yang ini bagus."

"Oh! Bagaimana dengan bando yang itu?"

Sehun menunjuk kearah bando yang digantung dengan rapih. Bando hitam polos dengan bunga ungu besar dibagian kanannya. Jongin mengangguk. Ini pilihan yang sangat bagus.

"Jongin, makan dulu yuk?"

**tbc****ㅡ****.**

Halo. Sudah di update kelanjutannya. Aku tau ini masih pendek. Biarin ya? Plis, gapapa kan?

Aku sudah menerapkan SKS terhadap semua fic-ku. Jadi sesuai mood ngetiknya. Biar sekali ketik selesai. Jadi hasilnya bakal nyambung/? Ya semoga saja/?

Bagaimana? Dilanjutkah?

Ditunggu reviewnyaaa! Aku senang loh dapat review banyak. Yang guest banjirin kotak review aja biar aku semangat/? Wkwkwk. Kbye.

21 May 2014, suyanq~


	4. Chapter 4

**Feminim ****ㅡ****chapter 4**

**EXO**

**Kim Jongin x Oh Sehun**

**Warning! SUPER OOC! Perubahan nama, ****genderswitch**** pula. AAAHH MIANHAE! Typos, alur membosankan, humor gagal banget + renyah dan super alot.**

_Happy Reading! RnR~!_

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jongin menatap Sehun yang memakan makanannya lahap sekali. Saat ini, mereka berdua sedang makan ditempat makanan cepat saji. Sehun memilih banyak jenis makanan, tapi ia tidak memesan nasi.

Sekarang, Sehun membuka cheese burger ke tiganya. Sebelumnya, ia meminum coke miliknya.

"Ya Tuhan, Sehun. Kau itu kurus tapi porsi makanmu banyak sekali." Ujar Jongin sambil mengunyah kentang gorengnya. Sehun seolah menulikan pendengarannya. Tidak peduli sama sekali. Ia tetap mengunyah cheese burgernya diselingi dengan menyeruput coke-nya.

Sehun mengambil kentang goreng Jongin dan mengunyahnya. Tapi kunyahannya perlahan-lahan melambat. Ia menelannya dengan susah payah.

"Jong...in?"

"Ya?"

"Aku baru sadar. Aku belum mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Apa tidak apa-apa? Gaun tadi kan, mahal, Jong. Sepatunya juga."

Jongin mendengarkan penuturan Sehun tadi sambil meminum coke-nya. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa."

"Berarti aku berhutang padamu lagi, dong?"

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak. Sudahlah aku tidak mempermasalahkan uang."

Sehun mengangguk canggung dan kembali melahap makanannya.

Setelah beberapa lama, akhirnya Sehun selesai makan juga. Ia menghabiskan coke nya dan bersendawa dengan suara besar. Membuat semua orang disana memandang Sehun aneh. Jongin langsung menelungkupkan wajahnya kemeja. Memalukan.

"Park Sehun kau memalukan." Gumam Jongin, yang mungkin bisa dibilang geraman. Sehun terkekeh. Ia berdiri dan menarik kausnya kebawah.

"Jongin! Let's go homey! Hoaaam~!" Sehun menguap keras dan lagi-lagi membuat Jongin merutuk kesal. Kenapa sih, ada perempuan sememalukan Sehun?

"Yayaya ayo pulang."

Jongin menarik Sehun menuju parkiran mobilnya. Ia juga benar-benar lelah hari ini. Lagipula, ia mengantuk. Ingin tidur secepatnya. By the way, besok libur, kan ya?

"Sehun, besok libur kan?"

"Nggak tau. Lagian libur gak libur aku gak bakalan masuk. Mager." Ujar Sehun yang sedang mengunyah permen, yang entah darimana asalnya.

"Oh begitu. Besok mau ke taman bermain, kan?"

"Taman bermain? Wah! Asik tuh! Sipsip! Aku bakalan siap-siap! Tapi kau harus memberi tahu ibuku untuk memperingatiku tentang janji ini. Arraseo?"

Jongin mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar. Entah darimana ide 'ke-taman-bermain' itu berasal. Ya tapi ia bersyukur deh. Setidaknya, ia tidak perlu berdebat lagi dengan perempuan mengesalkan itu.

"Jongin, terimakasih banyak. Aku sayang padamu!" Kata Sehun sambil keluar dari mobil Jongin. Oh, jangan lupa tangannya yang sibuk membawa dua tas kertas.

"Ya sama-sama Sehun. Aku juga sayang padamu!" Ujar Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum tipis. Entahlah. Tapi ia merasakan sesuatu yang tidak biasanya. Dan ia setengah yakin bahwa ia sedang jatuh cinta. Sedihnya, ia jatuh cinta pada perempuan abnormal menyebalkan. Yah.

Jongin jatuh cinta pada Sehun?

Jawabannya. Masih mungkin.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Ibuku marah-marah sampai rumah. Katanya aku pulang terlalu malam-lah. Apa-lah. Nyebelinn!" Cerita Sehun panjang. Jongin hanya terkekeh.

"Dia semakin murka saat aku membawa banyak tas belanjaan. Hah! Semua gara-gara kau, Jongin! Memangnya kau tidak bilang kalau kita bakal beli gaun dan semacamnya?" Tanya Sehun mulai kesal. Jongin menggeleng. Ia memang lupa bilang tentang hal itu. Ia hanya bilang akan mengajak Sehun berjalan-jalan.

"Tsk. Teganya kau." Sehun melipat tangannya. "Asal kau tahu ya, Jimin mengejekku habis-habisan! Aaah menyebalkaaan!" Sehun menjambakki rambutnya sendiri sedangkan Jongin terkekeh.

Hari ini, rambut berantakan dan berwarna yang memiliki panjang sebatas pantat milik Sehun itu digerai. Ya terlihat sekali kalau rambutnya itu masih setengah basah. Mungkin ia keramas. Jongin mengangguk-angukan kecil kepalannya. Ternyata, si tomboi Sehun masih tahu caranya keramas?

"Jongin, kita mau ngapain?"

"Entahlah. Aku juga bingung."

Sebenarnya Jongin hanya pura-pura tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan di taman bermain ini. Karena sebenarnya, hari ini Jongin akan membawa Sehun ke tempat para wanita suka berkunjung. Salon.

Sebelum ke salon, Jongin mengajak Sehun bermain di taman bermain agar bocah itu tidak langsung marah jika ia tau akan dibawa ke salon. Menurut Sehun, salon adalah neraka dunia. Dimana para orang-orang menyebalkan memegang-megang rambutnya dan paling parah adalah saat si tukang salon menyisir rambutnya.

Sehun tampak senang dengan wahana yang sedari tadi ia naiki juga beberapa mainan yang ia pegang setelah memenangkan game di stan yang berjejeran disana. Sehun sebetulnya agak bingung, jelas-jelas ia punya hutang ke Jongin. Tapi, Jongin malah nraktir Sehun dari kemaren. Ya sudahlah. Rejeki emang nggak kemana.

Sambil makanin gulali, Sehun berjalan riang kearah mobil Jongin, diikuti Jongin dibelakangnya yang diam-diam tersenyum manis karena tingkah Sehun yang cute overload.

"Jongin-ah, kita mau kemana setelah ini?" Tanya Sehun. Matanya tidak lepas dari layar ponselnya, berniat mengetake selca bersama gulalinya dan juga Jongin.

"Ke Saㅡ"

"Jongin! Senyum!"

Jpret!

Sehun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat hasil selcanya. Jongin memang tersenyum, tapi matanya terlihat absurd. Jongin hanya merengut karena ditertawakan.

"Sial. Akan kuhukum kau."

"Hukum saja kalau berani. Wle!"

Jongin memeluk tubuh Sehun erat. Bukan, bukan erat karena sayang. Melainkan gemas dan feel wanna bejek-bejek Sehun hingga gadis itu remuk. Sayangnya, wajah cantik Sehun membuat Jongin tidak rela melakukan itu pada Sehun.

"AH YAK UGH JONGIN LEPASKAAAANN!"

"Menyebalkan. Kita akan ke salon. Dan kau jangan protes." Ujar Jongin langsung tanpa basa-basi.

"OkayㅡEH WHAT THE HELL! KIM JONGINNN!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun merengut. Salah satu tangannya digenggam erat oleh Jongin yang sedang berbicara pada tukang salon. Ia tidak mengerti apapun yang Jongin dan tukang salon itu bicarakan. Yang jelas, ia mau keluar dari tempat ini. Aah!

"Sehun berbalik!"

Sehun tetap diam. Bete. Kesal. Semuanya bercampur aduk. Baru saja ia senang karena ditraktir ditaman bermain, eh ujung-ujungnya salon. Maksudnya apa coba?

"Sehun!"

"Yeyeye."

Sehun berbalik, memperlihatkan rambut berantakan nan panjangnya yang digerai begitu saja kepada Jongin dan si tukang salon itu.

"Nah agasshi. Jadi nanti dipotong sepanjang itu, dan usahakan agar rambut anak menyebalkan ini berwarna cokelat yang indah."

Sang tukang salon mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi, mungkin membutuhkan proses yang sangat lama. Tidak apa-apa tuan?"

"Ya tidak apa-apa asalkan rambut anak ini menjadi rapih."

"Arraseo. Nona, mari masuk ke dalam."

Sehun menurut saja. Ia berjalan mengikuti tukang salon itu ke dalam ruangan bertirai merah. Jongin tersenyum manis. Untung saja, Sehun tidak bertingkah memalukan.

"AAAAH JANGAN PEGANG-PEGANG!"

"OH MY GOD! SISIR!"

"AAH RAMBUTKU SAKITTT!"

Mungkin Jongin harus menarik kata-katanya tadi. Sehun bertindak sangat memalukan. Pada akhirnya, Jongin memutuskan menunggu Sehun di sebuah kafe didekat salon ini. Tangannya sibuk menyentuh-nyentuh layar ponselnya.

**To: Hunna baby**

_Sehun, jaga sikapmu, idiot. Aku akan menunggumu di coffee toffee._

Send.

Lalu, ia juga mengirim pesan pada Wufan, temannya.

**To: Tiang Kanada**

_Oi tiang, ke coffee toffee sekarang. Aku tidak menerima alasan apapun apalagi penolakkan._

Send.

Jongin menghela nafas dan berjalan menuju coffee toffee.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun tertawa-tawa karena para tukang salon yang akan melayaninya menutup telinga. Sebetulnya mereka belum sama sekali menyentuh Sehun. Hanya saja, Sehun ingin menggoda Jongin.

"Agasshi, silahkan lakukan apa yang Jongin si menyebalkan itu suruh." Kata Sehun.

Alasan lain kenapa Sehun berteriak tadi adalah, ia mempersiapkan mentalnya agar hal-hal memalukan beberapa tahun lalu disalon tidak terulang. Oh, Sehun masih punya malu ya? Suyanq kira urat malunya di maling anjing tetangga-coret-.

Sekarang, Sehun sedang menikmati pijatan dari para karyawan disini. Sungguh, rasanya sangat nyaman. Sepertinya, salon bukanlah hal yang benar-benar buruk.

"Nona, apakah tuan tampan yang tadi itu kakakmu?"

Sehun sedikit tersentak akan ucapan salah satu orang yang tengah memijat lengan kanannya. Aneh. Untuk apa ia menanyakan Jongin? Apalagi dengan sebutan tuan tampan. Oh please. Jijik. Dan apa? Jongin? Kakaknya? HELL NO!

"Aku sangat bersyukur karena tidak mempunyai kakak sepertinya. Hitam, pesek, buluk, menyebalkan, cerewet. Err!"

"Jadi, dia kekasihmu?" Tanya seorang yang lain.

Sehun terdiam. Sudah jelas Jongin bukanlah kekasihnya. Tapi kenapa ia mesti harus berfikir dahulu?

"Tentu saja bukan."

"Tapi nona, wajahmu memerah."

Sehun terkejut dan baru merasakan pipinya memanas. Oh sial. Apa yang terjadi padanya?!

"Nona, aku akan mengeramasi rambutmu. Kumohon jangan berteriak. Arraseo?"

"Aku tidak janji." Ujar Sehun.

Tangannya menggenggam kuat bagian kanan dan kiri kursi yang didudukinya. Ia berusaha merilekskan badannya. Dan ia bersyukur karena selama proses pengeramasan(?) rambut, ia tidak berteriak sama sekali. Dan tahap ini yang ia takutkan.

Sisir. Gunting. Potong.

"Ku kira cat rambut yang kau gunakan adalah permanen. Ternyata satu jenis dengan hairchalk." Ujar salah satu staff disana. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Mana berani ia mengecat rambut dengan cat permanen. Bisa-bisa, Chanyeol mencoret namanya karena merusak nama baik keluarga Park.

"Hehe." Sehun terkekeh garing.

"Aku akan mulai menyisir rambutmu."

Sehun mempersiapkan mentalnya.

Dan...

"AAAAA SISIR JANGAAAAANNN!"

**tbc****ㅡ****.**

Sebenernya pengennya diselesain sampe sehun selesai nyalon tp seketika mood suyanq down dan jadilah ff gembel pendek kayak gini :(

Ini last apdet sebelom ukk. Ntr ukk ku update cepat koq :3

Btw, review nya menurun :( bikin aku kurang semangat :( yaudah deh gapapa woleth.

SEKARANG SUYANQ NGEMIS REVIEW KBYE.

YANG MAU UKK SEMANGAT YA.

MWAH.

1 juni 2014

suyanqtjoy.


	5. Chapter 5

**[EXO; KaiHun; genderswitch!]**

**Warning! Humor gagal, absurd, OOC banget. GE ES! Gasuka gs keluar sajha.**

**Feminim - Chapter 5****ㅡ****START!**

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Jongin berada di Coffee Toffee bersama Wufan. Kalau boleh jujur, ia agak menyesal mengajak Wufan. Ternyata bocah tiang kanada itu dalam mood yang buruk. Jadinya, ia hanya diam sambil menyesap vanilla latte pesanannya. Padahal, biasanya dia bertingkah idiot dan tidak punya malu. Jongin bosan sekali. Kenapa Sehun sangat lama? Apakah sesulit itu Sehun jika sudah beurusan dengan Salon? Astaga.

"Oi Jongin."

"Wae?"

"Memangnya Sehun kemana sih?"

"Dia... Dia ke salon."

Wufan memasang wajah 'da-bitch'nya dengan sok seksi dan terkejut. Pasti Wufan a bit not believe at Jongin. Jongin terkekeh.

"Itu bukan kemauan anak serigala itu. Itu suruhanku."

"Tumben sekali dia mau?"

"Bayaran hutangnya dia."

Wufan mengernyit. "Dia punya hutang?"

"Bukan, maksudku, aku mengajarkan dia untuk persiapan ujian sangatlah sulit. Dan aku minta bayarannya."

"Kenapa bukan bayaran di ranjang aja?"

Bletak!

"AW! Sakit bodoh!"

Jongin mendengus. "Kau yang bodoh, idiot, mesum pula. Aku bingung kenapa Joonmyeon bisa mencintaimu. Apalagi dia kan laki-laki." Kata Jongin sebal. Dan itu membuat Wufan tertawa kecil. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Mood Wufan udah balik. Cepat atau lambat, pemuda Kanada itu akan melakukan sesuatu yang bego luar biasa.

"Jongin. Mau tau apa alasan mood ku buruk tidak?"

"Apa?" Tanggap Jongin malas.

"Aku gak sengaja kecipirit. Pas itu aku pakai pakaian dalam yang baru kubeli dua hari lalu."

"ANJIR BEGOOOO!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Lupakan apa yang Wufan katakan. Sekarang mari lihat Sehun. Gadis itu tengah memejamkan matanya. Ia menggenggam erat pegangan kursi yang ia duduki. Ia masih berkutat dengan sisir sedari tadi. Entah kenapa ia sangat benci benda itu, apalagi sampai mengenai rambutnya, persis sekarang ini.

"Nona, sudah selesai."

Sehun membuka sebelah matanya. Mengintip dari cermin.

"WHOAHHH! DEMI APA INI PARK SEHUN?!"

Sehun berdiri didepan kaca. Memutar-mutar tubuhnya untuk melihat betapa bagusnya rambutnya saat ini!

Bayangkan saja. Rambut cokelat karamel sepanjang punggung dengan model bergelombang hanya dibagian bawahnya. Jangan lupakan poni mengembang yang menghiasi dahinya. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang yang berkali-kali Sehun teriaki bisa melakukan pekerjaan dengan hasil sebagus ini?

"Oh my god! Jinjja jeongmal gamsahamnida." Sehun berucap sambil berkali-kali menundukkan tubuhnya. Alasannya untuk kesopanan dan menikmati betapa lembutnya rambutnya yang sangat jatuh ini.

Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil terus memandangi kaca. Betapa bagusnya rambutnya sekarang. Ia juga merasa lebih segar karena saat Sehun protes tadi, si mbak mbak salon menyarankan untuk diapainsih itu namanya. Pokoknya semacam dipijetin gitu deh. Pokoknya, ia sangat bahagia hari ini. Satu kesan untuk Sehun kalau Salon tidaklah menyeramkan seperti yang ia katakan.

"Unnie, berapa semuanya?"

"Loh? Bukan si tuan tampan itu yang bayar?"

Wajah bahagia Sehun agak luntur. Ia kesal. Kenapa si mbak-mbak Salon itu manggil Jongin 'tuan tampan'?

"Unnie. Namanya Jongin. Dan dia tidak tampan." Kata Sehun sambil mengambil dompetnya.

"Semuanya jadi 'sekian'."

Sehun mengambil beberapa lembar uang didompetnya dan menyerahkannya pada mbak-mbak salon.

"Nona, bayarnya dikasir."

"Ahh aku malas. Unnie saja ya yang mengurus semuanya."

Pelayan salon itu tampak berfikir. Tapi akhirnya mengangguk juga. Sehun tersenyum lagi. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan menelepon Jongin.

"Sehuㅡ"

"AKU SUDAH SELESAI CEPAT KESINI AKU TIDAK MAU MATI KEPANASAN."

"DASAR LEBAY."

"CEPAAAAATT!"

"YA"

Pip. Telepon diputus oleh Jongin. Sehun terkekeh sendiri. Betapa menyenangkannya mengerjai Jongin.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Jongin datang membawa plastik makanan. Sehun yakin sekali kalau itu untuknya. Dan itu adalah segelas bubble tea.

Sehun mengernyit karena Jongin celingukan menengok sana sini. Bahkan sekarang ia sedang bertanya pada pelayan disitu.

"Park Sehun? Yang tadi datang dengan imej preman?" Tanya salah satu pelayan yang membuat Sehun gondok. Tapi iya juga sih. Imej nya kan preman sekali.

"Hah?!"

Sehun mendengar Jongin berteriak sangat keras. Gadis itu rasanya ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ini pertama kalinya Jongin melakukan hal memalukan ditempat umum.

"Sehun?"

"Yo."

"WHADDE..." Jongin lagi-lagi bergumam dengan suara yang sangat keras.

Dimata Jongin, Sehun sekarang sangatlah cantik. Rambut cokelat karamel yang bergelombang dengan poni. Jangan lupakan sedikit warna ungu diatas kepalanya. Kulitnya sangat putih. Apalagi dia seorang perempuan yang tingginya melebihi batas perempuan pada biasanya.

Jongin masih tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat didepannya. Sehun, sangatlah cantik.

Dan perasaan yang kemarin ia rasakan meletup-letup lagi didalam hatinya.

Sepertinya benar.

Kalau Jongin... Mulai menyukai Park Sehun yang menyebalkan.

"Heyy Jongiiin! Ish aku lapar ayo makan!"

Jongin menerjap setelah benar-benar sadar dari lamunannya dan menatap sebal Sehun. Tangan Sehun sudah terangkat-angkat. Tengah bersiap untuk menguncir rambutnya. Dan Jongin dengan cepat menghentikannya dan menarik tangan Sehun ke dalam mobilnya.

Di dalam mobil. Sehun memelototi Jongin sebal. Tangan anak itu lagi-lagi terangkat untuk menguncir rambut. Jongin tahu Sehun pasti kegerahan. Daripada rambutnya jadi lepek bukannya lebih baik dikuncir?

"Sehun, biar aku saja."

"Eh?" Gumam Sehun bingung.

Dengan hati-hati, Jongin mengambil kunciran rambut dari tangan Sehun dan mengaitkannya dipergelangan tangannya. Jari-jari Jongin telaten menyisir rambut Sehun dan menyatukannya.

Well. Jongin tahu Sehun anak blangsakan. Tidak bisa hati-hati. Terlalu sayang jika rambut sebagus itu dia kuncir acak-acak.

"Sudah. Jangan dipegang-pegang. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Spaghettii!"

"Arraseo."

"Yayy Jongin baik sekaliii!" Ujar Sehun dengan nada yang dibuat-buat.

"Berisik. Besok jam empat sore aku jemput kau dirumah. Bawa semua baju dan blablabla sebagainya yang kemarin kita beli. Arraseo?"

"Ne Jongin! Cepatlah aku lapar!"

"Dasar boboho."

"Anjir,"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jongin berkali-kali menahan nafasnya saat saus dari spaghetti itu hampir mengenai rambut indah Sehun. Jongin tidak tahu Baekhyun ngidam apa sampe melahirkan anak seabsurd ini. Lagipula kenapa dia makan harus menggoyang-goyangkan kepalanya?

"Ahh aku selesaii! Aku kenyang. Terimakasih banyak Jonginn!"

"Iya sama-sama. Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Tidak ah. Bagaimana kalau kita main tapdance?"

"Setuju. Mau taruhan?" Tawar Jongin sambil menyunggingkan smirk yang tampak mengesalkan dimata Sehun.

"Apa?" Tanya Sehun.

"Kalau kau kalah, besok kau harus memakai make up. Kalau aku yang kalah, aku akan mentraktirmu seminggu plus bubble tea gratis jika aku punya uang."

Traktir. Bubble tea. Tanpa berfikir panjang, Sehun menjentikan jarinya. "SETUJUUU!"

ㅡo00oㅡ

Jongin mendengus kesal. Dewi fortuna tidak berpihak padanya. Ia kalah terus sedari tadi. Sial. Bukan, bukan ia takut uangnya akan habis. Tapi, rencana melihat Sehun menggunakan make up gagal hanya gara-gara permainan injek-injekan ini!

"HAHAHA! You lose, Jongin!"

"Ya ya ya~ ter serah aja. Pulang yuk!"

"Yasudah ayok. Aku juga sudah ngantuk dan rasanya ingin bobok~"

"Dasar tukang tidur. Aku heran sekali. Kau suka makan dan kerjaannya tidur aja. Tapi nggak gendut."

"Takdir."

"SEHUN!"

"Hehehehe." Sehun giggles tidak jelas. Jongin memutar matanya malas.

Walau semenyebalkannya apapun Sehun, tapi, Sehun tetap cantik dan manis. Ia jadi tidak sabar melihat Sehun menggunakan gaun!

**to be continued****ㅡ****.**

Haii! Maaf telat apdet.

AKU SUDAH SELESAI UKAKA LOH KAWAN! AKU BAHAGIA.

FF ini mungkin dua atau 3 chapter lagi akan tamat. Aku bingung gimana cara masukin romancenya. Jadi aku bikin lebih ke friendship aja ya? Tapi tenang aja, kaihun bakal nyatu kok :v

Maaf pendek. Aku selalu gunakan sistem sks skrg :3 oh iya, aku juga males ngedit. Gapapa ya? :3

Yaudah, silahkan masukin pendapat komentar saran kritik dan lain-lain di kotak review. Satu review sangat berharga untukku.

SA RANG HAE LOPEEE~

13 juni 2014

suyanq


	6. Chapter 6

**[EXO; KaiHun; OOC-genderswitch]**

**DLDR! RnR!**

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Aku pulang." Ujar Sehun lemas tapi tetap dengan suara yang lantang. Ia lelah sekali dan rasanya ingin segera tidur. Ia baru saja mengangkat tangannya untuk melepas kuncirannya, tapi gerakkan tangannya berhenti begitu saja.

Tadi, Jongin menyentuh rambutnya kan?

Tapi kenapa ia tidak memberontak?

Sehun terdiam. Pada akhirnya ia tidak jadi melepas kuncirannya dengan tangannya yang kata Jongin sangat destroyer itu. Akan lebih baik meminta Baekhyun membantu melepas kuncirannya. Dan ia baru ingat kalau rambutnya sedang bagus. _Good-hair-day_, kata-kata yang lagi ngetren saat ini.

Sehun membawa tas plastik yang isinya cemilan yang dibelikan Jongin tadiㅡsebenarnya Sehun yang minta. Tapi sungguh, tadi Sehun hanya minta pocky tiga kotak tapi entah kenapa Jongin bahkan membelikan keripik kentang dan kuropuroku(ceritanya merek minuman/?/). Jongin baik sekali ya. Sudah teman dekat-yang-sangat-dekat-pertamanya, baik pula.

Ehem.

Teman?

Sehun mendengus sendiri memikirkan kalau Jongin dan dia hanya sebatas Teman.

"Sehun?"

"Baekkie ummaaa!" Ujar Sehun sambil memeluk ummanya erat.

"Hai Sehun~ lama tidak bertemu ya? Kau semakin cantik saja."

Deg!

Sehun mengangkat wajahnya dan mendapati seseorang yang tinggi nan familiar dimatanya tersenyum dengan tampang idiotnya. Ups.

"Park Chanyeol appa?!"

Chanyeol tersenyum. Tangannya membentang. Mengundang Sehun untuk segera memeluk appa-nya yang dua minggu kemarin harus ke Thailand karena ada pekerjaan yang harus dikerjakan disana.

"Uwah! Ada apa dengan anak gadis appa sekarang? Habis ke salon, eoh?"

Jimin yang tadinya masa-bodo-amat akan kakaknya yang pulang dan tetap fokus pada game ditangannya langsung menoleh. Sejak tadi, Jimin memang ada diruang TV. Seringai jahil Jimin tercetak begitu saja.

"Uh Sehun noona cantik sekali. Aku sampai jatuh cinta. Aku ingin menelepon Jongin hyung agar rela kekasihnya untukku."

Sehun yang mendengar suara Jimin dengan perkataan goblok-nan-idiotnya langsung mendengus sebal, dengan tambahan lemparan sepatu yang tepat mendarat di pelipis Jimin.

Sedangkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh melihat kedua anaknya yang tidak bisa akur sama sekali.

"Wah, jadi Sehunnie sudah pacaran dengan Jongin?" Tanya appa-nya. Sehun terdiam. Tapi sepersekian detik berikutnya, ia menggeleng keras.

"Nggak pacaran."

"BOHONG TUH APPA! LIHAT SAJA WAJAHNYA MERAH!" Si Jimin mulai ngomporin Sehun. Aduh deh kelakuan.

"HEH YANG JOMBLO! DIEM AJA DEH!" Teriak Sehun yang dibalas tawaan Jimin.

"JIMIN GAK JOMBLO SIH! NOONA YANG JOMBLO GAK LAKU! Lagian siapa yang mau sama kucing garong kayak Sehun noona."

"Kurang ajar. Sini lo!"

Sehun sudah mengambil langkah untuk mengejar Jimin. Tapi ia mengingat rambutnya. Ia tidak ingin bergerak banyak. Jadi ia diam saja. Menutup telinganya dengan kedua telunjuknya. Mengabaikan semua perkataan Jimin.

"Lagian betul loh kata Jimin. Kau dan Jongin itu sangat cocok." Ujar Baekhyun yang membuat Sehun kali ini benar-benar memerah. Jimin terbahak-bahak melihat rona manis yang menjalari pipi putih Sehun.

"Kurang ajar! Ugh! Lihat saja kau!" Sehun memelototi Jimin yang melet-melet kearahnya. Ya Tuhan, dikutuk apa dia punya adik yang nyebelinnya banget-bangetan.

"Sudahlah Sehun, biarkan saja." Kata Chanyeol. Sehun mengangguk. Lagipula ia lelah. Baru saja pulang dan ingin istirahat. Jimin pengganggu.

"Baekhyunnie umma, lepasin ikatan rambut Sehun dong." Kata Sehun. Baekhyun dengan senang hati melepaskan kunciran itu. Nafas Baekhyun tercekat. Ya Tuhan. Rambut Sehun sangat indah.

"Kok tumben sekali kau mau pergi ke salon? Dan kemarin beli banyak aksesoris, gaun pula. Emang mau ngapain sih?" Tanya Baekhyun. Sehun menyengir kuda. Dia kan emang belum bilang kalau besok ada promnight.

"Besok malam ada promnight, umma. Jongin bantuin aku buat nyari pakaian dll sebagainya."

"Biasanya kau kesana pake jeans dan sneakers. Tumben sekali mau pakai gaun?"

"Ceritanya panjang umma. Umma, aku mengantuk. Aku boleh tidur duluan kan?" Kata Sehun.

"Iya. Mimpi indah, Sehunnie sayang!" Kata Baekhyun. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah ada disebelah Jimin yang sejak kapan nonton piala dunia. Sehun pengen banget ikut nonton, tapi dia ngantuk parah.

"Woi Jimin."

"Ape. Gue gamau berantem. Gue pen nonton bola."

"Jongin beliin lo makanan banyak. Liat dimeja tamu."

"Kakak ipar gue baik banget saoloh~"

"HEH KAKAK IPAR KAKAK IPAR! SEMBARANGAN KALO NGOMONG!"

"Gue sama Baekhyun umma dan Park Chanyeol appa satu pikiran sih, yee~"

Sehun mendengus dan segera menuju kamarnya.

Ia tidak langsung tidur. Tangannya merogoh ponselnya dan melihat foto-foto yang tadi ia ambil. Tiga perempat-nya adalah foto Jongin yang ia iseng ambil gambarnya, sedangkan seperempat lainnya adalah selcanya bersama Jongin. Sehun tersenyum sendiri. Kalau dilihat-lihat, Jongin itu sangat tampan. Betapa bodohnya ia baru sadar kalau Jongin itu benar-benar sangat tampan. Ugh. Apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Jaljayo, Jongin. Gomawo untuk hari ini." Gumam Sehun, setengah sadar dan tidak sadar.

Oh iya, satu pengumuman untuk kalian. Wallpaper ponsel Sehun sekarang adalah foto Jongin yang mengenakan snapback pemberiannya. Dengan senyum gigi dihadapan kameranya, dengan V sign dijarinya. Tampan.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun tidur sangat lama hari ini. Buktinya, sekarang sudah jam sebelas tapi Sehun masih tidur.

Tapi sinar matahari bener-bener ganggu. Itu bikin dia mau gak mau harus bangun. Pas dia bener-bener sadar dan sadar akan keadaannya, ia histeris sendiri.

"BAEKHYUN UMMAAAA CHANYEOL APPAAAA JIMINNIEEE OMONAAA JEBAL JEBAALL!"

Kalian tahu apa yang terjadi?

Rambut Sehun berantakan. Sehun kalut sendiri. Ia takut Jongin marah padanya karena tatanan rambutnya yang sangat berantakan ini. Masa dia harus ke salon lagi?

BRAK!

"WAE GEURAE SEHUNNIE?" Jerit Chanyeol. Sehun menunjuk-nunjukkan rambutnya yang-astagfirullah-berantakan-banget.

Tapi, disaat Sehun masih histeris, Chanyeol masang wajah 'wtf'-nya.

Sifat berlebihan anaknya benar-benar masih kental ada didalam jiwa anaknya.

"Huh, kirain ada apaan. Rambutmu cuma berantakan. Kan bisa disisir." Kata Chanyeol. Wajah terkejut Sehun benar-benar menyeramkan sekarang. Apalagi setelah Chanyeol mengucapkan kata 'sisir'. Bahkan, mulut Sehun benar-benar terbuka lebar.

Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu keluar dari kamar putri kecilnya itu, meninggalkan Sehun dengan keadaan masih shock dan terkejut. Chanyeol menggelengkan kepalanya lelah.

"Apa yang terjadi pada Noona, appa?"

"Rambutnya berantakan."

"Gitu doang?" Tanya Jimin. Chanyeol mengangguk.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"ANNIYA UMMA ANNIYAAA!"

Sehun memberontak. Ia berteriak histeris sejak tadi. Baekhyun rasanya ingin melempar kursi pada wajah anaknya itu. Kenapa sih Sehun takut banget sama sisir? Padahal waktu Baekhyun seumuran Sehun, sisir tidak pernah tidak ada di dalam tasnya.

"Ya sudah! Kau mandi dulu! Tidak usah basahi rambutmu!"

"Tapi gimana caranya umma?! Rambutku sangat jatuh!"

"Ugh! Makanya disisir terus dikuncir biar gak kena air!"

"GAK MAU SISIRRR!"

"Kalo gak disisir, kunciranmu akan acak-acakan! Nanti kusut! Rontok, sakit! Jongin pasti tidak akan suka melihat rambutmu!"

Mendengar nama Jongin keluar dari mulut ibunya, ia langsung terdiam. Sehun menghela nafasnya berat.

"Iya umma, sisir aku."

Baekhyun tertawa jahat didalam hatinya. Perkiraannya benar. Sehun menyukai Jongin. Sekarang ia punya alasan untuk menyuruh anak pertamanya ini.

Baekhyun mulai menyisir rambut berantakan Sehun dengan pelan-pelan. Tidak kusut sama sekali. Bahkan langsung rapih begitu saja. Setelahnya, Baekhyun menyatukan rambut Sehun dan menguncirnya dengan kuat agar tidak kena air.

"Kha! Sudah. Kau tidak mati kan gara-gara disisir?"

Sehun mengangguk pelan. Ia langsung ke kemar mandi umma-nya itu. Katanya, ia harus pakai sabun susu yang apa entah namanya dan pakai lulur. Sehun mengernyit saat matanya melihat seluruh jenis peralatan mandi yang ada disana.

Sehun tidak mengerti.

"Umma! Sabun-nya yang mana? Terus, cara pakai lulur itu gimana?"

"Sabunnya yang botol putih!"

"Semuanya botol putih!" Sehun memandang seluruh botol-botol itu dengan bingung.

Baekhyun menepok jidatnya. Kapan anak gadisnya benar-benar menjadi seorang gadis yang normal? Cantik-cantik kok setengah waras -_-

"Nih, Sehun pakai sabun ini dulu buat cuci muka. Nanti umma masuk bantuin Sehun mandi."

Terpaksa, Baekhyun harus ikut andil dalam acara mandi Sehun yang Baekhyun yakin butuh waktu yang sangat-sangat lama.

ㅡo00oㅡ

Baekhyun merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sehun benar-benar absurd dalam masalah kefeminiman. For serious, Baekhyun memandikan Sehun hampir dua jam! Bayangkan betapa stress-nya Baekhyun.

"SEHUN NOONA HANDPHONE-MU BUNYI! DARI JONGIN HYUNG!" Teriak Jimin sambil mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Baekhyun. Bisa mati Baekhyun kalau Jimin membuka pintunya. Pasalnya, ia telanjang mabroh! Sehun juga hanya pakai handuk.

"ANGKAT SAJA! JANGAN BUKA PINTUNYA! LOUDSPEAKER!"

"Yeoboseyo hyung?" ㅡ Jimin

_"Oh, Jimin? Sehun-nya ada?"_ ㅡ Jongin

"Yo Jongin! Ada apa?!" ㅡ Sehun

_"Apa? Gak kedengeran!_" ㅡ Jongin

"ADA APA JONGIN?!" ㅡ Sehun

/maklum ya mereka tereak-tereak, kan dibatesin pintu. Apalagi mereka teleponan. Aduh lucu ngebayanginnya/

_"Sehun?"_ ㅡ Jongin

"APAAAAANN!" ㅡ Sehun

"Hyung, kata Sehun noona 'apaan?'" Oh, Jimin penyelamat. Tumben sekali Jimin baik.

_"Bilang padanya suruh siap-siap. Aku akan menjemputnya."_ ㅡ Jongin

Baekhyun yang mendengar itu langsung beranjak mendekati pintu.

"Jongin sayang?" ㅡ Baekhyun

"Hyung! Ini Baekhyun umma ngomong sesuatu! Dia manggil hyung." ㅡ Jimin

_"Ne ajhumma?"_ ㅡ Jongin

"Kau tidak usah menjemput Sehun. Sehun akan aku urus. Lebih baik kau bersiap. Jemput Sehun jam tujuh malam saja." ㅡ Baekhyun

"Kata umma, jemput Sehun nanti jam tujuh malam aja hyung. Katanya, Sehun noona mau diurusin Baekhyun eomma." ㅡ Jimin

_"Oh arrachi. Baekhyun ajhumma, buat Sehun seperti bidadari ne!"_ ㅡ Jongin

"Siap Jongin!" ㅡ Baekhyun

"Katanya umma, siap!" ㅡ Jimin

_"Okai. Kututup ya teleponnya. Salam buat Chanyeol appa."_ ㅡ Jongin

Pip. Telepon terputus. Jimin kembali keruang tengah sedangkan Baekhyun mengenakan bajunya kembali. Baekhyun menyuruh Sehun duduk dibangku rias. Yuk mari intip bagaimana Sehun di dandani oleh Baekhyun. Scene ini banyak percakapannya ya. Semoga kalian mengerti. /kecup cinta/?

Tangan Baekhyun melepas kunciran Sehun dan menguncirnya lagi lebih tinggi. Ia mulai mengusapkan bedak bayi disekitar leher Sehun agar jika keringetan nanti tidak merusak rambutnya.

Baekhyun akan menggunakan bedak bayi untuk Sehun dan bukan bedak yang biasa ia pakai. Kulit Sehun masih kulit bayi, belum pernah mengenakan make-up apapun. Ia takut kulit anaknya iritasi. Sayang kan?

Baekhyun membubuhkan bedak bayi itu dileher belakang dan depan Sehun plus rahang Sehun. Baekhyun menimang-nimang. Apa wajah Sehun harus ia berikan bbcream agar terlihat lebih cantik? Atau pakai saja bedak bayi lalu berikan lipstik dan tidak usah pakai blablabla lainnya. Mungkin Sehun pakai lensa kontak cokelat? Baekhyun bingung sekali. Di satu sisi, ia ingin Sehun pakai make-up yang ia punya karena ia yakin sekali Sehun akan terlihat cantik. Tapi disisi lain ia takut kulit Sehun kenapa-napa karenanya.

Opsi kedua lebih penting.

Jadi Baekhyun memilih memakaikan bedak bayi keseluruh permukaan kulit wajah dan leher serta belakang telinga Sehun.

"Sehunnie mau pakai kontak lensa gak?"

"Kontak lensa itu apa?"

"Yang biasa umma pakai ke mata kalau mau jalan-jalan."

"Baekhyun umma selalu nangis kalo pake itu. Itu sakit gak?"

"Perih sih dikit. Tapi gak apa-apa."

Sehun berpikir. Ia gak pengen ribet. Tapi dia pengen tampil beda untuk promnight tahun ini. "Yaudah deh."

Obsesi tampil beda-nya Sehun benar-benar ada didalam diri Sehun sejak rambutnya berubah. Ia ingin tampil beda. Semangat Sehunnie~

"Sekarang umma pakein ya. Sehunnie jangan ngeberontak. Nanti kalo ngeberontak, Sehunnie bisa buta. Arraseo?"

"Ne."

Sehun memejamkan matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas. Lalu ia menurut pada Baekhyun dan menyerahkan semuanya pada Baekhyun. Walaupun perih, ia tetap diam tidak bergeming. Rasanya ia ingin berteriak dan menendang Baekhyun. Tapi resiko mata buta membuat Sehun takut dan lebih baik diam.

"Nah, sekarang yang sebelah kiri."

Sehun lagi-lagi menahan perihh luar biasa. Ugh.

"Selesai! Kedip matamu dua kali."

Sehun coba berkedip. Rasanya tidak apa-apa. Lalu ia menoleh kearah kaca. Pancaran keunguan keluar dari mata kecilnya. Yaampun bayangkan betapa lucu-nya Sehun.

"Kha, sekarang tinggal pakai lipstik. Sehun mau warna apa?"

"Soft-pink!"

"Pakai sendiri bisa?"

"Gabisa." /sebenernya Sehun males gerak, dia pengen diperlakukan bak seorang putri eaaa~/?

"Yaudah sekarang liat umma. Mulutnya agak kebuka bisa kan? Nah seperti ini."

Baekhyun mulai mempoleskan lipstik pink itu kebibir pink Sehun. Benar-benar semakin lucu.

Baekhyun juga menggunakan maskara untuk bulu mata pendek Sehun agar memanjang dan lentik. Yaampun Sehun cantik banget ah gakuat(?) /jadi ooc sendiri/

"Udah selesai. Sekarang kau pakai bajunya. Oh iya jangan lupa pakai celana pendek ini. Umma tidak mau mengambil resiko laki-laki menatap nafsu dirimu."

Sehun tertawa atas perkataan ummanya yang sangat absurd.

Sehun agak bingung dengan baju gaunnya. Ribet ya ternyata. Batin Sehun.

"Umma naikin resletingnya dong!"

Baekhyun menarik resleting gaun Sehun dan mulai merapihkan gaun Sehun itu. Mulai dari pita-pitanya dan ronde-ronde(?) yang ada. Ia juga mulai merapihkan rambut cokelat karamel bergaris ungu yang indah itu.

Sehun suka banget warna ungu.

Baekhyun mengambil catokan untuk membuat rambut Sehun semakin bergelombang karena gelombang yang kemarin dari Salon sudah agak luntur(?) karena cara Sehun tidur yang tidak biasa.

Setelah itu, Baekhyun menyisir poni tengah Sehun dan memakaikan bando hitam yang ada bunga ungu gede diatasnya/?

"Ugh anak umma cantik banget."

Sehun melihat dirinya didepan kaca. Asli. Ia merasa bahwa manusia yang didepannya ini bukan dirinya.

Sekarang, Sehun sedang mengenakan sepatu hak model boots yang banyak bulunya itu. Sehun degdegan. Ia takut gak bisa jalan.

"Coba Sehun sekarang Jalan."

Tapi kenyataannya, ia jalan seperti biasa. Gak seak-seok sama sekali /yaiyalah haknya galebih dari lima senti./

"Yaudah, Sehunnie sudah cantik. Sekarang mana jari-jari Sehun?"

"Umma mau ngasih nail polish? Gak ah. Sehun gamau pake gituan."

"Pake stiker aja. Gak pake kutek."

"Stiker kuku?"

"Iya. Sehun mau warna apa?"

Baekhyun melihat jari Sehun. Seberandal-berandal anaknya, kuku Sehun masih bersih walau panjangnya bikin nggg...

"Umma potong sedikit ya kukumu? Masa anak cewek kukunya panjang kayak preman."

"Ne umma."

Sehun bener-bener nurut saat ini. Obsesi tampil beda.

Setelah Baekhyun selesai memotong pendek kuku Sehun, ia menempelkan stiker glitter pink untuk kuku-kuku Sehun. Ah pokoknya Sehun perfect bangeeet!

"Udah selesai! Nah, sekarang kan jam enam. Jongin jemput kamu jam tujuh. Sana kamu selca dulu buat kenang-kenangan."

Sehun menurut. Dia keluar kamar dan berjalan keruang tengah. Jimin sibuk main video game sedangkan Chanyeol lagi nonton tv. Gasadar ada Sehun.

"Jimin, mana hape gue?"

/soalnya tadikan hape Sehun ada sama Jimin/

"Ada diㅡanjir demiapa itu Park Sehun?"

Chanyeol ikut-ikutan noleh. "Ada apasihㅡYa Tuhan bidadari darimana kau?"

"Ini aku Sehun ayah. Payah gak ngenalin anaknya sendiri."

"Ih Jimin mana hape gue!"

"Noona, sumpah gue bakal ngerebut elu dari Jongin."

"Sori, gue gak sudi pacaran sama elu. Elu adek gue bego."

Walaupun Jimin ganteng gak ketulungan, tapi dia masih waras. Jimin adeknya dan gaboleh pacaran. Lagian juga, dia masih ada Jongin yang lebih gantengㅡuhuk.

"Nih hape lo. Lo mau ngapain."

"Mau apdet instagram."

"Ikutan!"

"Ntar foto kedua. Gue mau foto sendiri dulu."

Sehun mulai ngebuka aplikasi kameranya dan selca close up sambil senyum yang matanya ilang(?). Terus selca kedua dia minta bantuin Jimin buat foto fullbody. Terus yang ketiga dia foto sama Jimin deh. Foto keempat pipinya dia dicium sama Jimin. Yaudahlah ya, dicium adek sendiri. Kapan lagi ngerasain? Yagak? Apalagi gapernah akur kayak Sehun-Jimin.

"Nuna, foto yang lu share keinstagram yang mana?"

"Yang sama elu."

"Gue bagi foto lo yang sendiri dong! Mau gue pamerin ketemen-temen gue, gue punya pacar baru."

Ptak!

"Ugh sakit!"

"Idiot. Gue kakak lo."

"Kan gaketauan. Mereka tau nya Park Sehun si preman sekolahan."

"Sekali lagi lo bilang gitu gue tampar lo."

_Instagram update:_

**sehunnieparkxx:** with park jimin idiot mesum nan obsesi banget buat incest-an bareng gue

**\- photo -**

_3 likes . 0 comment_

Sehun langsung nutup aplikasi instagramnya. Terus dia ngeliat foto fullbody + close-upnya yang sendiri. Pengen dia cetak terus kasih ke Jongin rasanya. Eh?

"Jimin, gue bawa polaroid lo dong."

"Yeh, emang polaroid lo kemana?"

"Rusak, kan?"

"Ohiya. Tapi isinya pake punya lu aja ya?"

"Gue cuma pake dua. Eh, banyak deng. Gue beli deh punya lo."

"Yaudah."

"Gue bayarnya besok. Lo itung dulu sono. Jangan korupsi."

"Iya. Tapi bagi foto lo, nanti gue potong harganya."

"Demiapa lo? Yaudah gue kirim lewat whatsapp."

"Iya. Gue pamerin ya?"

"Iya tapi nantinya dikasih tau kalo itu gue, dan pastikan gak ada yang naksir gue apalagi ngejer-ngejer gue."

"Yeh, pede amat lu."

"Ya siapa tau wakakakak."

Perbincangan akrab antara Sehun dan Jimin terus berlanjut hingga suara klakson mobil ada didepan mereka. Sehun yakin itu Jongin. Jadi dia langsung beranjak nemuin Baekhyun.

"Umma, Jongin udah dateng. Minta uang. Jimin, tolong ambilin ransel gue."

"Lo bego banget sih. Cantik-cantik kok idiot. Lo harusnya cuma bawa dompet. Udah gitu lo gak pake cincin apalagi gelang. Bagus lo pake anting."

"Bener kata Jimin. Kamu pake tas umma aja ya. Warna hitam ini. Uangnya langsung umma masukin kesitu. Kamu jangan lupa bawa hape kamu sama uang kamu."

"Yaudah Jimin, mana polaroid lo?"

Jimin lari ke kamarnya sambil bawa polaroid beserta isinya dua bungkus.

"Buat jaga-jaga." Kata Jimin sambil ngasih polaroidnya.

"Okay makasih. Ohiya pinjem earphone lo dong. Lo ambil aja di kamar gue ada dikasur."

Sehun narik earphone dari kuping Jimin dan nyabut dari ipod Jimin. Sehun heran sendiri, Jimin kemana-mana dan dimana-mana selalu pake snapback.

"Sehun, gak nyuruh Jongin masuk dulu?"

"Iya umma"

Sehun keluar dari rumah ngehampirin mobil Jongin. Sehun ngetok-ngetok jendela mobilnya, ngasih kode biar Jongin buka jendela mobil.

Pas Jongin buka jendela mobil, Sehun nelen ludahnya sendiri. Seketika bibirnya kering. Dia degdegan sendiri. Gabohong deh asli, Jongin bener-bener ganteng. Kemeja putih yang dua kancing atasnya nggak dikancingin dibalut dengan jas hitam yang kece abis plus tatanan rambut Jongin yang awh asdfghjkl keren banget dan belum lagi parfum yang wanginya semerbak dan nggak nyenget.

Gak jauh beda dari Sehun, Jongin juga kaget terdiam ngeliat Sehun yang asdfghjkl cantik nya gak ketulungan kayak bidadari turun dari surga.

"WOI SEHUN NUNA JONGIN HYUNG JANGAN NATEP-NATEP GITU NTAR KETERUSAN KAYAK DI FILM-FILM."

Sehun maupun Jongin langsung menerjapkan matanya. Sehun senyum canggung. Jongin ganteng banget, Sehun gakuat.

"Jongin gak mau masuk dulu? Dicariin Baekhyun umma."

"Ah, ne."

"Ayo masuk."

Jongin jalan dibelakang Sehun. Seriusan, Sehun cantik banget bikin dia euleum( ). Jimin udah muter otak devilnya buat ngegoda Sehun maupun Jongin didepan Baekhyun.

"Wah, serius ini Jongin hyung? Ganteng banget. Cocok deh sama Sehun noona yang lagi cantik banget." ㅡ Jimin, melancarkan aksinya.

"Berisik lo Jimin."

"Ummaa! Ini ada pangeran Jongin hyeong mau jemput Princess Sehun noona."

"Jimin, sekali lagi lo ngomong gue sumpel bibir lo."

"Pake bibir noona? Boleh banget."

Plak!

Sehun beneran nampar Jimin kali ini. Gak sakit sih. Gitu2 Jimin tetep adeknya.

"Wah Jongin! Tampan sekali yaampun! Chanyeol! Lihat menantu kita datang tampan sekalii!"

Sehun terkejut atas perkataan ibunya. Ya Tuhan. Menantu? Jongin? Suaminya? Hell no. Anaknya nanti bentuknya gimana.

"Jongin ya? Yaampun. Sehun suka banget bercerita tentangmu lohh."

SEJAK KAPAN SEHUN NYERITAIN JONGIN YA TUHAN PALING CUMA SAMA BAEKHYUN ITU JUGA CUMA PAS MUSIM UJIAN.

Rasanya Sehun pengen tereak gitu tapi lidahnya kelu. Jadi dia ngebiarin ibu dan ayah serta park-mesum-nan-menyebalkan-jimin menggoda dirinya dan Jongin.

"Ah yasudah. Jongin, tolong jaga Sehun ya. Terimakasih banyak. Aku mempercayaimu." Kata Baekhyun yang disambut anggukan dari Chanyeol-setuju.

"Ah, ne ajhumma, ajhussi. Aku pamit ya. Aku bawa Sehun."

"Ne. Sekarang panggil aku ayah. Jangan ajhussi. Panggil Baekhyun umma. Arraseo?" Kata Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Sehun membelalak. Sedangkan Jimin menahan tawa dan tertawa nista dalam hatinya.

"Uhm, ne. Aku pergi. Ayo Sehun."

Jongin menggandeng tangan lembut Sehun dan menariknya menuju mobil. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tersenyum tipis melihatnya, sedangkan Jimin tertawa-tawa.

Jimin ngeselin ya kawan.

**tbc****ㅡ****.**

Yes chapter 6 jadi! Horeee~ chapter depan udah selesaaaii!

Maaf semuanya pake bahasa gak baku plus banyak dialog dan mungkin ada narasi yang tijel banget atau ada yang gak ada tanda bacanya. Aku mood banget ngetik ini tapi bahasa baku yg ada diotakku menghilang alias ngeblank. Dan jadilah ini. Maaf kalau kalian gak ngerti.

Sedikit curhat, banyak sih.

Baekhyun. Taeyeon. Demiapapun aku jadi unmood bgt gara2 skandal mereka diatas skandal kris yang masih digantungin taugasih aku sampe jadi haters taeyeon dan bbaek skrg yaampun mianhae T_T aku gasuka mereka berdua jadi satu. Super generation feel aku ngena banget. Kangen moment taeteuk.

Feel chanbaek aku ilang. Jadi bisa aja yang berkenalannya, chapter chanbaek hilang. Aku masukin chansoo dan krisho aja. Aku masih nganggep kris ada karena kris gasalah apa-apa. Tapi kasus baekhyun bener2 nusuk hati aku apalagi baekhyun itu ultimate bias aku.

Dan ada rumor lagi kalo kencan mereka berdua itu cuma bohongan. Tapi buktinya di bio instagram taeyeon ada angka 3 sama 9. Jadi aku tetep pada pendirian aku kalo aku gak suka banget sama baektae. Maafin aku ok. Baekhyun mianhae.

Dan bisa aja habis ini suyanq dibash habis2an. Gapapa deh. Kalian boleh ngebash suyanq tapi gaboleh ngebash fict suyanq ya. Mwah.

Juni 24, 2014

Suyanq

Ps: maaf late apdet. Chu~


	7. Chapter 7

[EXO; KaiHun]

Warn! genderswitch! Typos! Bahasa non-baku. Gak jelas.

P.s: maafkan aku mempercepat alur. Semoga kalian mengerti /kecup~! /

ㅡo00oㅡ

Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, suasana di dalam mobil Jongin sangatlah hening. Tentu saja. Jongin maupun Sehun tidak ada yang berani berbicara duluan. Aneh bukan? Biasanya, mereka akan saling tertawa, mengejek, melempar gurauan konyol dan menjahili satu sama lain. Tapi sekarang?

Sehun yang sibuk memandangi jalanan yang diterangi oleh lampu jalan, sedangkan Jongin fokus menyetir. Tapi tahukah kalian? Bahwa Jongin suka curi-curi pandang pada Sehun yangㅡyah! cantik sekali.

Berhubung jarak antara sekolah dan rumah Sehun sangat dekat, jadi mobil Jongin sudah terparkir rapih di halaman depan sekolah.

"Sehun, ayo turun."

"Ah, ne." Kata Sehun. Baru saja Sehun ingin membuka pintu mobilnya, Jongin langsung menahannya.

"Biar aku saja." Ujar Jongin. Jongin turun dari mobil dan berjalan ke sisi kananㅡtempat Sehun duduk. Jongin membukakan pintu untuk Sehun, layaknya film-film romantis. Sehun tentu saja tersipu. Perlahan, rona tipis berwarna pink menghiasi pipi putih Sehun.

Entah belajar dari mana, Sehun turun dari mobil bak model-model. Gerakan kakinya bagus sekali saat memijakkan kakinya pada tanah yang ditumbuhi rumput tipis.

Setelah memastikan mobilnya terkunci, Jongin menggenggam tangan kecil Sehun, mengaitkan jari-jarinya dan jari-jari Sehun. Mereka berdua merasakan jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Namun keduanya juga menikmati getarannya.

"Tsk. Kawan. Lihatlah! Jadi kemarin ia tidak datang, ternyata nyari pacar, uh?" Tanya Luhan, atau lebih tepatnya mengejek. Jongin terkekeh.

"Mianhae, Lu. Sungguh aku lupa."

"Jadi, siapa perempuan disebelahmu ini, hm? Seleramu bagus sekali." Kata Luhan, menatap Sehun menyelidik dan sok menggoda. Jongin mendengus.

"Jangan lihat Sehun kayak gitu, dong."

"HHA?! S-SEHUN? PARK SEHUN?"

Jongin mengangguk dan menahan tawa saat rahang Luhan terbuka lebar.

"Ne, dan ia bukan pacarku."

Glek.

Sehun menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sudah menahan gondok gara-gara Luhan yang teriak gak percaya kalo dirinya adalah Park Sehun, dan lagi? Jongin bilang apa tadi?

Entah kenapa rasa tidak suka dan sakit saat Jongin mengatakan itu menyelubungi hati Sehun. Rasanya Sehun ingin bercerita ke seseorang. Tapi ia ingat, tidak ada yang mau berteman tulus dengannya seperti Jongin.

"Kalau begitu untukku saja!" Ujar Luhan dan menarik tangan Sehun yang digenggam oleh Jongin. Jongin dengan sigap menepis tangan Luhan dan mengeratkan genggamannya lagi pada tangan Sehun.

Sejujurnya Sehun menyukai getaran halus saat kulit Jongin menyentuh kulitnya. Tapi ia masih merasa galau karena tiga kata yang Jongin sebut tadi.

"Enak saja kalo ngomong. Minseok mau diapain, eh?"

Perlahan, rona tipis di pipi Luhan terbentuk. Jongin terkekeh. Luhan dan Minseok juga hanya sebatas teman. Dan sayangnya, keduanya memiliki perasaan khusus terhadap keduanya (?). Sama seperti Jongin dan Sehun.

Uhuk.

"Sehun, kau bersama teman-temanmu dulu ya. Aku ada urusan." Kata Jongin dan meninggalkan Sehun sendirian dikoridor depan. Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Percuma baginya susah-susah berdandan, taunya Jongin ada urusan lain. Bikin kesel aja.

Lagipula, memangnya Sehun punya teman sedekat Jongin?

Jawabannya tidak.

Atau lebih tepatnya, belum.

Sehun mendengus dan berjalan ke belakang kantinㅡberencana menuju atap sekolah. Sepanjang perjalanan di koridor, para laki-laki maupun perempuan menatap kagum padanya dan bertanya-tanya siapa dirinya. Itu membuat Sehun semakin gondok. Apa sebegitu kentalnya imej premannya sampai-sampai semua orang tidak ada yang tahu kalau dirinya adalah Sehun?

"Hei kau."

Sehun berhenti melangkah dan menoleh kebelakang. Memastikan bahwa suara yang memanggil itu bukan memanggil dirinya. Tapi ia salah, ada seorang lelaki berambut dirty blond berdiri dibelakangnya.

"Aku?"

"Iya. Kau, gadis cantik."

Lelaki itu tersenyum hingga menampakan lesung pipi yang manis dan berjalan mendekat kearahnya.

"Kau siapa?" Tanya Sehun, angkuh.

"Yixing. Kau tak kenal aku?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak sekelas denganmu."

"Hm. Siapa namamu?" Tanya lelaki itu.

"Kau akan terkejut bila mengetahuinya." Ujar Sehun. Ia yakin sekali kalau Yixing ini tahu kelakar seorang Park Sehun.

"Sungguh? Memangnya, kau siapa?"

"Park Sehun. Puas?"

Sesuai perkiraannya. Yixing menjatuhkan rahangnya hingga mulutnya terbuka. Sehun memutar matanya malas, lalu melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju atap sekolah dan melakukan ritualnya tiap malam promnight. Berdiam diri diatap sekolah. Lagipula, baru pertama kali ini ia mengikuti pesta. Ia kan, jadi tidak tahu apa yang biasa dilakukan.

Tapi sepertinya, Sehun memang tidak di ijinkan ke atap sekolah. Pasalnya, Jongin memanggilnya dan menariknya ke lapangan sekolah, dimana panggung sudah tertata dan terhias seelok mungkin, juga satu meja dengan dua buah kursi yang sudah past ada jika promnightㅡcouple dinner.

Jongin menyuruh Sehun duduk disatu tempat dan menunggunya disana. Sepertinya, suasana canggung yang sempat terbentuk karena saking terpesona diantara keduanya sudah menghilang ya.

"Nih."

"Apaan nih?"

"Sirup lah. Masa anggur beneran." Kata Jongin. Sehun mengangguk-angguk. "Lalu, cairan yang kayak wine itu, apa?"

"Teh manis."

"Keren. Bener-bener mirip. Siapa yang bikin?" Tanya Sehun sambil meminum sirup jatahnya yang tadi diambilin Jongin.

"Kahi seonsaengnim, dibantuin Jina sama Soyeon."

"Siapa tuh?"

"Kau gak kenal."

Sehun mengangguk-angguk mengerti dan menghabiskan sirupnya. Jongin terkekeh melihat tingkah Sehun yang masih tergesa begini. Jongin beranjak dari tempat duduknya, mengambil cemilan yang ada di meja.

Disana banyak sekali cemilan yang tidak akan bertahan lama. Maka Jongin mengambil banyak bola-bola daging yang dibungkus dengan selada. Dari sekian banyak cemilan, yang paling Jongin suka hanya itu. Tapi ntah bagi Sehun. Ia yakin Sehun suka semuanya.

Sehun tersenyum lebar melihat makanan yang Jongin bawa. Tangannya segera mencomot makanan itu dan membawanya masuk kedalam mulutnya.

"Kau tahu saja aku lapar, Jongin."

Jongin mencibir. "Yeh, aku ngambil ini karena aku ingin makan. Bukan karena tahu kau lapar."

Setelah berkata gitu, Jongin dihadiahi pukulan yang cukup keras di punggung tangannya.

Tidak sengaja, mata Sehun menangkap sepasang kekasih sesama jenis yang sedang suap-suapan cemilan. Dan sialnya, cemilan yang sama-bola-bola daging dengan selada itu.

Jongin mengikuti arah pandang Sehun, dan melihat Namjoon dan Hoseok yang sedang suap-suapan. Jongin terkikik geli.

"Kau iri ya?"

"Eh? Apa-apaan! Untuk apa iri."

Jongin memeletkan lidahnya. "Buka mulutmu."

"Apa?!"

"Buka saja apasih."

Sehun melotot pada Jongin dan membuka mulutnya lebar. Jongin menyuapi makanan itu kedalam mulut Sehun. Sehun tersentak kaget. Apalagi, jari Jongin sempat menyentuh bibirnya.

Begitu halnya dengan Jongin. Ia terkejut saat merasa jarinya menyentuh bibir tipis Sehun. Ugh. Kenapa harus jari? Harusnya bibirnya saja yang menyentuh bibir Sehun dan mengulumnya.

UHUK.

Well, jiwa kelembutan keperempuanan(?) Sehun keluar lagi. Sehun tersenyum tipis dan membalas menyuapi Jongin. Jongin ikut tersenyum. Mereka-pun _have a normal conversation with awkward season lmao_.

Tanpa sadar, mereka sudah masuk ke acara inti. Dimana kedua pasangan menari bersama. Sebelum menari bersama dengan tema romansa, ada freestyle battle hiphop and sexy dance. Salah dua pesertanya adalah Jongin dan Sehun. /semuanya salah Jongin yang seenaknya saja menyertakan namanya disana/. Diacara ini memang guru membebaskan muridnya melakukan apa saja. Ups. Tapi nggak sampai ke ranjang juga ya.

Memang sih, Sehun sangat pintar dalam hal menari. Tapi ia hanya bisa hip-hop style. Ia berfikir berpuluh-puluh kali sambil mencubiti lengan berotot Jongin. Hip-hop style menggunakan baju gaun? Yang benar saja!

Semua orang tahu Kwon Soheeㅡtermasuk Sehun yang malas mengenal banyak orangㅡ. Penari hip-hop wanita, teman dekat Sehun (tapi tidak sedekat Jongin), apalagi dalam hal menari. Mereka akan sangat dekat sekali. Wajahnya sangat cantik, dan lagi, tubuhnya sexy. Sehun heran kenapa ia memilih hip-hop dance dibanding sexy dance. Padahal tubuhnya mendukung sekali.

Sekarang, Sohee sedang berbattle ria dengan Choi Junhong. Sehun membuka mulutnya, hip-hop style yang dibawakan Sohee benar-benar keren sekalipun ia menggunakan gaun yang minim. Tapi gerakannya sangat pas dan sialnya, gerakan Sohee terbilang sopan dan tidak ada sexy-sexynya sama sekali. Sehun bertepuk tangan. Sohee sangat keren!

Dan sekarang, giliran Choi Junhong yang tidak kalah kerennya. Padahal, Junhong dan Sohee benar-benar sangat dekat, loh.

**[-!- Sohee disini adalah SAY EvoL. Cantik banget loh sexy ukh ;ww; profile lengkapnya googling ne :3]**

Sekarang waktunya Jongin melawan Victoria. Dan setelah ini, dirinya melawan Yixing.

Tunggu dulu.

Yixing?

Lelaki yang tadi menyapanya?

Oh yaudahdeh. Terus kenapa emang?

Pipi Sehun bersemu merah melihat tarian Jongin yangㅡugh. Sexy. Perpaduan hiphop dan sexy dance, dengan smirk yang tidak ada habisnya. Belum lagi powernya yang sangat membuatnya tampak sexy. Jongin tampan sekali. Jongin melirik Sehun saat ia menari. Sehun tersenyum, tangannya terkepal dan menggerakannya, seakan mengatakan fighting pada Jongin. Walau ia tahu battle ini tidak ada kata menang atau kalah.

"Sekarang Sehun versus Yixing!"

Baru saja Sehun membuka heelsnya, tiba-tiba lagu dengan ritme hiphop berubah menjadi lagu dengan slow-ritmeㅡyang cocok ditariin dengan sexy dance.

Sehun mendengus. Siapa pengatur musik hah? Rasanya ia ingin membunuhnya sekarang. Jadi, Sehun harus sexy dance, eoh? Didepan Yixing? Dan seluruh penjuru sekola? Tidak, terima kasih. Kalau hanya didepan Jongin, Sehun mau deh.

Uhuk.

Sehun melirik Jongin yang juga sedang melihatnya, berusaha bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Tapi Jongin malah memeletkan lidahnya dan menggendikkan bahunya. Setelah ini tolong ingatkan Sehun untuk mencekik leher Jongin.

Dan Sehun-pun mulai menggerakan tangannya, berusaha menari dengan instingnya. Lagipula, ia pernah belajar sexy dance kok, dari Sohee.

Yah, ia hanya bergerak sebentar dan mengayunkan jari telunjuknya kearah Yixingㅡmenyuruh Yixing memulai tariannya.

Setelah Yixing menggerakan tubuhnya, Sehun langsung turun dari panggung dan menghampiri Jongin berada.

"Tarianmu keren, Sehun."

"Kau gila. Aku hanya menggerakan pantat dan tangan."

"Itu keren kok. Sexy!"

"Dasar mesum!"

Sehun memukul Jongin. Dan entah keberanian darimana, Sehun duduk dipangkuan Jongin dan memainkan tangan Jongin.

Jongin memang terkejut, tapi ia senang mendapat perlakuan begini. Jongin tersenyum. Akhirnya ia mendapat jawaban yang sebenarnya.

Sebuah suara musik biola dan piano membuyarkan kegiatan Sehun dan Jongin. Keduanya mengedarkan pandangan, mendapati semua pasangan telah berdansa.

"Berdiri woy!"

Sehun mendengus dan berdiri. Tapi, Jongin malah mendorongnya duduk ke kursi yang tadi Jongin duduki. Jongin berlutut, mengadahkan tangannya. "Bersediakah kau menari bersamaku, Park Sehun?" Tanya Jonginㅡsok sinetron. Sehun tertawa dan mengambil tangan Jongin. Lalu keduanya mencari spot yang bagus untuk mereka berdansa.

"Jongin, aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Kau kira aku bisa?"

"Tahun lalu kau kan ikut promnight bodoh!"

"Ya, jadi pengatur musik. Dan lagian aku tidak punya pasangan."

Sehun tertawa. "Dasar jomblo."

Mereka tidak sadar bahwa saat mereka berbicaraㅡsaling mengejek itu, mereka sudah berdansa dengan eloknya.

Guru-guru yang diam-diam melihat kedekatan Jongin dan Sehun, gemas sendiri. Mereka tidak menyangka murid teladan seperti Jongin ternyata dekat dengan bocah ngeyel menyebalkan dan konyol seperti Sehun. Dan parahnya, Jongin bisa mengubah penampilan preman Sehun menjadi penampilan tuan putri yang sangat cantik. Belum lagi pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil yang ada diantara mereka. Gemes ah elah ;w;

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Jongin kemana sih elah."

Sehun melirik jam dinding yang terpasang di ruangan laboraturium itu. Jam setengah sepuluh. Tumben sekali acara promnight itu belum selesai. Dan untungnya, pihak osis sudah mempersiapkan ruangan laboraturium sebagai ruang istirahat murid yang lelah dan bahkan mengantuk. Seperti Sehun iniㅡia baru saja bangun tidur.

Sehun beranjak untuk duduk. Saat matanya sudah benar-benar diajak kompromi untuk melihat, matanya menangkap banyak bunga mawar berwarna merah muda bertebaran di lantai laboraturium. Namun, ada satu mawar merah yang dibawahnya ada amplop merah muda.

**Hai Sehun.**

**Would you be mine?**

Sehun memerah sendiri membacanya. Siapa orang kurang ajar yang mengirim surat ini padanya?

Jongin-kah?

Eh. Apa yang ia pikirkan. Tidak mungkin Jongin.

Sehun turun dari meja yang dijadikan ranjang itu dan berjalan keluar. Saat ia sudah keluar, ada tiga murid yang tidak dikenal Sehun memberikannya mawar berwarna merah. Sehun memasang wajah 'wtf?!' dan bahkan sempat bertanya ada apa sebenarnya. Tapi ketiga murid itu hanya tersenyum dan lari ke koridor yang sangat gelap.

"Jongin?"

Ia baru sadar kalau lapangan sekarang benar-benar sepi. Hanya lagu yang terputar pelan dari speaker dipanggung. Oh, ia tahu lagu ini. Lagu yang di populerkan oleh Topp Dogg, berjudul Cute Girlㅡsalah satu lagu kesukaannya.

Lupakan akan lagu. Sehun saat ini kesal sekali. Apakah Jongin benar-benar meninggalkannya disini? Sendirian? Ayolah, semenyebalkannya Sehun, Sehun takut kesepian, apalagi malam-malam begini. Dan terlebih, ini disekolah.

"Jongin, keluar atau kau akan kubunuh setelah ini."

Setelah kalimat itu meluncur, lampu sorot yang memang ada di panggung itu langsung menyorot dirinya. Sehun sungguh terkejut. Tapi ia melihat sosok Jongin dengan topi hitam duduk dengan misteriusnya.

_neomudo gwiyeoun geol?_

_danghwanghan moseubui neol_

_nae pum ane ggok aneun chae _

_sumgyeonohgo sipeo_

_namanui yeoinin neol_

_dulmanui sesangeseo_

_nagage haji anheullae_

_nae gyeote isseojwo uh-uh-uh_

Itu suara Jongin bernyanyi. Okelah. Untuk apa pria menyebalkan itu menyanyi lagu kesukaannya danㅡuntuk apa dia disorot-sorot begitu.

"Sehun-ah."

"Ye?" Gumam Sehun pelan.

"Sehun-ah. Saranghae."

Sehun terdiam seribu bahasa. Pasti dia lagi mimpi.

Tiba-tiba, ia didorong oleh seseorang untuk menuju keatas panggung juga. Dan sialnya, seluruh orang tiba-tiba ada ditengah lapangan.

Sehun gugup seketika. Ia melihat Jongin yang perlahan mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum mematikan kearah Sehun. Sehun benar-benar salah tingkah sekarang ini.

"_I want to tightly hold you in my arms, I want to make you my girl in our own world. I don__'__t wanna let you go. Sehun, please stay by my side_." Jongin berlutut, ia mengeluarkan setangkai bunga mawar dari saku jasnya dan mengulurkannya kearah Sehun.

Wajah Sehun memerah sempurna. Jongin tersenyum pada Sehun. Sehun memejamkan matanya dan ikut merendahkan tubuhnya. "Jongin, aku tahu kau sebal padaku tapi please, gak gini caranya." Alibi Sehun.

Jongin mengambil tangan Sehun, memaksa Sehun menerima bunganya. "Jangan alibi. Aku sedang serius. Saranghae Sehun."

Sehun berdiri dan menarik Jongin untuk berdiri. "Aku tidak bilang kau bercanda. Nado saranghae."

Mata Jongin membulat seketika. "Yak! Apa maksudmu, aku diterima?"

Sehun mengangguk dan meletakan mawar itu ditelinganya. "Ya. Tapi aku akan menghadiahimu pelukan jika bunganya bunga lily. Aku suka bunga lily."

Jongin melotot dan memeluk paksa Sehun dengan erat. "Aku sayang padamu."

"YAKK JONGIN LEPASKAN! BANYAK GURU TAUU!"

"Biarin aja. Guru-guru tahu kalau aku suka padamu."

"Jongin!"

Jongin tertawa dan memeluk Sehun lagi, lebih erat, dan dibalas pelukan dari Sehun.

"Dasar ngeselin. Pergi lo dari hidup gue."

"Gak akan, Hun."

Jongin mengecup pipi putih Sehun yang masih dihiasi rona merah. "Saranghae."

"Nado"

ㅡselesaiㅡ

Omake.

Terima rapot.

Baekhyun memasuki ruang kelas Sehun dengan malas. Ia sudah tahu Sehun akan mendapat peringkat dibawah dua puluh lima. Maka dari itu, Baekhyun berangkat lebih pagiㅡdatang duluan sebelum yang lainnya datang.

"Ibunya Sehun ya?" Tanya wali kelas Sehun. Baekhyun mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sang wali kelas, Kim seonsaengnim.

Kim seonsaengnim mempersilahkan Baekhyun duduk dikursi yang ada.

"Sehun mengalami perkembangan yang pesat, bu. Nilainya diatas delapan semua. Bahkan ada angka sembilan untuk bidang IPS."

Baekhyun menganga. "Sungguh?"

"Iya. Saya rasa ini semua berkat Kim Jongin, salah satu murid teladan disekolah ini."

Baekhyun menganga lagi. Jadi Jongin adalah murid teladan? Kenapa Sehun tidak cerita tentang ini?

"Oh begitu.. Jadi, kalau boleh tahu, Sehun peringkat berapa?"

Kim seonsaengnim mengambil kertas yang berada diantara tumpukan berkasnya. Ia membaca satu demi satu nama yang ada disana hingga menemukan nama Park Sehun di urutan ke empat belas. Kim seonsaengnim tersenyum dan memberikan kertas itu pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun benar-benar membuka mulutnya sekarang ini. Ia harus berterimakasih banyak pada Jongin dan memberikan hadiah pada Sehun dan Jongin.

"Oh iya, semalam Sehun ditembak Kim Jongin. Saya sebagai guru bukannya merasa marah, malah gemas sendiri. Begitu pula dengan guru-guru lainnya."

Nafas Baekhyun tercekat mendengar pernyataan Kim seonsaengnim.

Sepertinya ia tahu apa hadiah untuk keduanya.

Pertunangan secepatnya.

ㅡtbc or end?ㅡ

This is suyanq yang ganti penname jadi soo-iceu. Alasannya, lagi kesemsem sama KRYSTAL JUNG ASTAGFIRULLAH CANTIK BANGET GEWLA GANAHAN EAPZ /hestek redlight/ ㅡ dan penname ini hanya untuk sementara.

Ohiya, enaknya di tbc-in atau di end-in?

Kalo di end-in, yaudah, suyanq berhentiin sampe sini.

Tapi kalo di tbc-in, bisa aja sampe sepuluh chapter. Idenya udah muncul nih/?

Yaudah, bigthanks for reader-deul yang ngereview ataupun yang menjadi silent readers! Makasih udah ngefav dan follow ini! Maaf gabisa disebutin satu-satu.

Alasannya...

Aku sedang dihukum karena menghabiskan kuota ayah maupun ibu dan aku boros pulsa sekali jadi suyanq dibatesin on ffn-nya T-T jadi kalo ngetik pas hape keadaan offline. Pas online langsung post gitu aja.

Yasudahlahya...

Dan seperti biasa, suyanq never re-read and editin typo(s) or do bold and italic :3

SEKALI LAGI MAKASIIII YA KAWAAANN! 니가 너무 사랑해요!

Last, mind to review again?

Ohiya, suyanq menerima sumbangan ide kalo nanti mau di tbc-in hehehe tulis aja di pm makasih :3

6 july 2014

suyanq

Satu lagi, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VIXX MAKNAE SANGHYUKKIE~ /gw tau gw telat/kbye/.

Satu lagi /bacot/. YANG SUKA TOPP DOGG AYO BACA FF SUYANQ YANG TOPP DOGG TERUS REVIEW YA MAKASIH :* yang gasuka topp dogg tapi berkenan membaca, silahkan :-) :3


	8. Chapter 8

**Epilogue**

P.s: tolong baca author note dibawah n-n

ㅡo00oㅡ

Sehun menggerakan kedua kakinya yang sengaja menggantung saat dirinya duduk ditaman. Matanya melihat banyak anak kecil yang bermain di sore hari ini. Beberapa dari mereka sudah mendekati Sehun dan mengajaknya berbicara. Mungkin bingung, kenapa perempuan dewasa duduk lama di taman ini.

Okay, Sehun memang sudahㅡsangat-sangatㅡlama duduk ditaman ini. Hanya bermodalkan kaus putih lengan panjang berganmbar bunga-bunga dan celana pendek selutut serta sneakers putih senada dengan kausnya, sudah membuat banyak laki-laki yang rata-rata masih anak TK menghampirinya. Gak hanya laki-laki sih, banyak juga perempuannya.

Sehun menatap arloji yang melingkar cantik dipergelangan lengan kurusnya. 16:55. Sudah hampir jam lima, dan Kim Jongin, manusia menyebalkan yang sudah membuatnya menunggu hampir satu jam, belum menampakan batang hidungnya yang memang tidak ada.

Ia jadi menyesal tidak membawa ponselnya. Ia kan jadi tidak bisa menelepon Jongin.

Tsk. Baru sehari pacaran aja udah bikin Sehun hampir kecewa. Bener-bener bikin bete.

Dari pagi Sehun memang gak dirumah. Gak mau dimarahin lagi sama Baekhyun karena nilainya. Makanya ia langsung pergi ke bukit, tempat favoritnya. Tentu saja ia ingat pesan Jongin semalam.

_Taman bermain, 16:00. Don't be late baby~_

Sehun mendengus dan kembali melihat arlojinya. 16:58. Okay, dua menit lagi Jongin masih tidak datang, ia pulang.

"Sehunnie!"

Sehun menatap lurus seorang manusia berkulit cokelat yang tengah berlari kearahnya. Tatapan mata Sehun yang awalnya datar lama-kelamaan menjadi tatapan mematikan.

"Darimana saja?" Tanya Sehun dengan segala aura gelapnya saat Jongin sudah hampir dekat dengannya.

Jongin langsung memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin dengan cara menubruk gadis kurus itu. Sehun mengernyit kesal.

"Hey jawab aku!"

"Maaf, ibuku menahanku dan mmbicarakan hal yang tidak ingin aku dengar."

Sehun mendorong Jongin, menyuruhnya melepas pelukan erat itu. "Apaan sih?!"

"Maafin aku sudah membuatmu menunggu terlalu lama."

"Kenapa?"

"Ibuku... Membicarakan soal pertunangan."

DEG!

Nafas Sehun tersendat. Ia seakan bermimpi. Baru semalam ia mendapatkan Jongin, dan sekarang harus melepasnya? Yang benar saja?!

"Jongin aku tidak ingin bercanda. Aku sudah sangat-sangat bete denganmu, kau tau?"

Jongin meremas kedua bahu Sehun. "Apa mataku terlihat bercanda?"

Sehun menatap Jongin. Tatapan sendu dan terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

Sehun menunduk. "Ya sudah."

"Apanya?!"

"Iya, kita gak usah pacaran. Kau tunangan saja."

Jongin menggeram kesal lalu memeluk Sehun seerat mungkin. "Aku tidak mau bertunangan dengan siapapun selain dirimu, Park Sehun."

Sehun tersenyum manis. Walaupun dadanya terasa sangat luar biasa sesaknya, ia masih tersenyum dan mengeratkan pelukan Jongin.

"Jongin, aku benar-benar sangat mencintaimu."

"Akupun begitu, Sehun."

ㅡo00oㅡ

Ini sudah malam dan mereka berdua masih ada ditaman itu. Sehun dan Jongin, keduanya sedang menatap bintang dengan tenang. Meskipun berkali-kali suara deringan ponsel Jongin mengganggu mereka.

Dan deringan yang satu ini adalah deringan ke delapan belas.

"Angkatlah saja, Jongin." Suruh Sehun.

Jongin menghela nafasnya dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"Di taman."

"..."

"Nanti."

"..."

"Kerumah keluarga Park? Bu, keluarga Park disini itu banyak sekali."

"..."

"Mau ngapain? Ibu mau marahin Sehun? No way, bu."

"..."

"Nanti aja ah."

"..."

"Suruh saja dia pulang!"

"..."

Jongin tidak menjawab, sedangkan Sehun menggigit bibirnya. Dari ibu Jongin, dan ibu Jongin membawa-bawa namanya.

Itu berarti dia harus benar-benar melepaskan Jongin, kan?

"..."

"Iya ibu iya!"

"..."

"Ya."

Jongin menutup telponnya langsung dan memejamkan matanya. Jari-jarinya mengait pada jari-jari Sehun dengan erat. Jongin menggenggam kedua tangan Sehun dan menciumnya lembut.

"Ayo kerumahku."

"Apa?! Aku tidak mau, Jongin. Aku takut."

Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak usah takut. Kau bersamaku, kan?"

Sehun menunduk. "Baiklah."

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Jongin benar-benar mengira aku menunangkannya dengan orang lain hingga dia memarahiku seenaknya saja. Dasar anak menyebalkan." Kesal Sunyoung, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh.

Eh? Baekhyun?

Eiyy. Kalian ingat chapter lalu tentang 'hadiah' untuk Sehun dan Jongin?

Dan Baekhyun langsung bertemu dengan Sunyoung, ibu dari Jongin, untuk membicarakan hal ini.

Awalnya Sunyoung menolak, karena menurutnya Jongin masih sangat muda. Tapi mendengar nama 'Sehun', Sunyoung langsung setuju. Karena beberapa minggu lalu saat Jongin sedang tidur, Sunyoung memergokinya mengigaukan nama 'Sehun'.

"Tapi Sunyoung-ssi tidak memberi tahu Jongin kan tentang siapa yang ingin ditunangkan dengannya?"

Sunyoung menggeleng. "Kalau Jongin tahu, dirinya tak mungkin ngambek gitu. Dan tidak usah pakai embel-embel _ssi_. Sebentar lagi kitai juga akan menjadi keluarga."

Baekhyun tersenyum. Dan senyum keduanya semakin terkembang saat ada suara mesin mobil dihalaman. Jongin sudah datang!

Senyum Baekhyun melebar saat melihat seorang perempuan masuk duluan ke dalam rumah Jongin dengan wajah yang tertunduk, lalu disusul Jongin yang sedang mengantungi kunci mobilnya kedalam kantung yang ada pada celananya.

Mata Jongin menerjap beberapa kali saat melihat dua sosok yang tak asing dimatanya duduk berhadap-hadapan dan keduanya melempar senyum pada Jongin juga Sehun.

Jadi... Maksudnya... Apa?

"Ibu? Kenapa ibu bersama Baekhyun umma?" Kata Jongin.

Sehun yang masih menunduk dengan wajah sendunya langsung terkejut dan melihat kedepan. Benar saja, mamanya duduk disofa ruang tamu Jongin.

"Baekhyun umma? Kok disini?! Jimin mana?"

Baekhyun menggerakan tangannya, memberi kode untuk Sehun duduk disebelahnya.

"Baekhyun umma kenapa disini sih? Calon tunangannya Jongin kan mau kesini. Umma nanti ganggu tau!" Bisik Sehun, mengomeli Baekhyun. Sedangkan Baekhyun malah terkekeh.

"Kamu itu calon tunangannya Jongin, tau."

"HAH?!"

Jongin serta Sunyoung langsung menoleh pada Sehun yang teriak. "Umma gak bohong?!"

"Ngapain bohong. Gak penting. Tanya aja sama Sunyoung."

Sunyoung mengangguk dan tersenyum lembut pada Sehun.

"Nah, Jongin, ini calon tunangan kamu. Namanya Park Sehun. Cantik, kan? Dijodohin sama cewek cantik bukannya makasih malah marah-marah tadi."

Jongin menelan ludahnya, seketika ia merasa sangat berdosa telah memarahi dan membentak ibunya, Sunyoung. Ternyata ia akan ditunangkan dengan kekasihnya, Park Sehun.

"Jadi gimana jawaban kamu, Jongin?" Tanya Sunyoung. "Kamu mau, kan, tunangan sama Sehun?"

Dengan gugup, Jongin mengangguk. "Iya bu. Jongin mau."

"Nah, kalau Sehun?"

Sehun dengan malu-malu mengangguk kecil, membuat Sunyoung dan Baekhyun tersenyum bahagia.

"Ya sudah.. Sekarang tugas kalian berdua adalah belajar dan belajar hingga tahun depan. Okay? Tahun depan kalian sudah lulus, dan saat itulah pertunangan kalian akan dilaksanakan. Umma akan merayu Jonghyun agar kalian direstui." Kata Sunyoung yang dibalas anggukan calon pasangan tunangan dan pasangan kekasih. /duh bahasanya rempong dah-_-/

"Yasudah yuk, Sehun, kita pulang." Kata Baekhyun. Sehun mengangguk kalem.

"Jongin, aku pulang dulu ya."

"Iya Hun. Hati-hati."

Baekhyun menggandeng tangan kiri Sehun dan berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim.

Sehun merasa tangan kanannya ditahan, danㅡ

Cup!

Ternyata Jongin yang mencium keningnya sekilas.

"Bye Hun. Sampai jumpa besok."

Sehun memerah, ia mengangguk namun sambil menunduk.

ㅡo00oㅡ

"Cie anak umma sudah besar sudah cium cium gitu~" goda Baekhyun didalam mobil. Sehun hanya diam dan menahan senyumnya.

"Nanti umma kasih tau Jimin ah~"

"YAKK UMMA JANGAN KASIH TAU JIMIIIN!"

Baekhyun tertawa. Ia lalu membayangkan bagaimana lucunya Sehun dan Jongin jika sudah berumah tangga nanti.

finㅡ

HEHE TELAT APDET EPILOG-NYA YAAA?! Hehehe maapkan. Baru inget masih punya utang epilog. Untung alurnya gak ilang diotak n-n

Nanti bakal ada sekuel kehidupan mereka selanjutnya, senang sedih susah dan bakal jd drama plus sinetron banget u-u

Btw, maapkan ya kalau judul sama isi gak nyambung. Suyanq bener2 lemah dalam pemilihan judul. Makanya kalo ngetik jarang ada yg di publish grgr bingung apa judulnya ;AA;

Yaudah, revieww?

Kalo reviewnya banyak, suyanq bener2 semangat ngelanjutin sekuelnya buat yg ini. Soalnya masih banyak sekuel dan un-completed fanfic yang menunggu ^^

xoxo, sooiceu。


End file.
